


Sein & Ori One-Shots

by FoxyTheWritingFox



Category: Ori and the Blind Forest
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyTheWritingFox/pseuds/FoxyTheWritingFox
Summary: Hi, welcome to Sein & Ori One-Shots! in this story I write short One-shots about Ori and Sein... maybe longer... but whatever... ENJOY!(this is the 3rd platform where I publish this story)(1st platform Wattpad)(2nd platform Fanfiction.net)(If you want to support me on those platforms, My Username is everywhere the same)NOW GO AND ENJOY THE STORY!... if you don't like my writing style, well you gotta life with it cuz I'm bad at other writing styles 😜.
Relationships: Ori/Sein, Sein/Ori
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Playing a game with Ku (pt.1)

It's a nice day outside many spirits are playing with each other.

Ori was home with Naru, Gumo and Ku. Ori was still sleeping Ku, on the other hand, was awake and want to play with Ori

Ku: Ori wake up! Ori!

Ori: hnng... 5 more minutes Ku

Ku: I wanna play now! *jumping around in anger*

Ori: ok ok ok... I'll be outside after breakfast...

Ku: OK!!! *goes outside*

Ori: *jumps out bed and grabs some fruit*

Naru: good morning Ori

Ori: morning mom

Naru: why up so early? you normally sleep a lot longer

Ori: Ku woke me up she wanted to play and I can't say no to her *munching on a fruit*

Naru: oh alright

Ori: where Gumo?

Naru: he's still sleeping, he stayed up all night trying to make something to help Ku fly

Ori: oh 

Ku: Ori are you coming?

Ori: yeah I'm coming

Naru: ok stay safe kids!

Ku: we will! come on Ori!!

Ori: I'm coming, I'm coming slow down don't rush it Ku 😅

Ku: Ori let's play hide and seek 😄

Ori: alright I'll be the seeker

Ku: yay!

Ori: 1 2 3 4 5...

Ku ran through the forest trying to find a good hiding spot, she then spots a nice hollow tree trunk and decides to hide in there

Ori: 17 18 19 20! ready or not I'm coming

Ori walked around the forest looking behind large rocks and trees, but still no sigh of Ku. Ori then climbs up a tree to have a better view of the forest. but then Ori hears some giggles

Ku: hihi

Ori: hmmm... *takes a good look at the tree trunks* aha *jumps down*

Ori: Ku I know you're here somewhere

Ku: ...

Ori: *slowly approaching the hollow tree trunk*

Ku: .......

Ori: Found you!

Ku: ..................

Ori: huh? could've sworn she was here..? *leaves*

Ku: *pops out of the hole in the tree trunk* hehe, outplayed

Ori: *pops out from the same hole* I know right

Ku: hehe, he has no ide- ORI!?

Ori: hey Ku ; )

Ku: awww! 

Ori: hehe, don't worry you'll do better next time!

Ku: 😒

Ori: c'mon don't give that look

Ku: hmmm...

Ori: c'mon let's go back home

Ku: ok...

Ori: :)

Ku: hey Ori?

Ori: yes?

Ku: How is it at the spirit tree? can I go there?

Ori: eh?! uhh why do you ask me this Ku?

Ku: because I want to make more friend... it's pretty lonely only ably to play with you

Ori: you also have Naru and Gumo 

Ku: I know but it's more fun to play with someone you're own side instead of someone 3 times bigger than you

Ori: oh...

Ku: so how is it there?

Ori: it's pretty peaceful and there are a lot of spirits playing but I don't think you can go there

Ku: why not?

Ori: well you see... uhm, yeah... you're a creature of the dark and the spirits tree his light and who knows what can happen... 'damn I can't tell her she still too young..! I hate lying to her'

Ku: oh... 😔

Ori: c'mon don't look so sad... everything will be alright

Ku: you say that all the time

Ori: c'mon let's go home

Ku: *sigh* alright...

Ori: ...

Ku: *walking slowly and sad*

Ori: 😟 oh well, it can't be helped I'll ask Sein what we can do...

Ku: *lightens up* r-really?

Ori: yes, but

Ku: what

Ori: I can't promise that it'll work or you can come

Ku: aww... but

Ori: I'm sorry Ku

Ku: ok...

Ori: I'll do my best

And then the two walked home 

Naru: hello children how are you two doing?

Ori: pretty good

Naru: huh? why so down Ku?

Ku: Oh i-it's nothing

Naru: hmmm...

Gumo: is it about you wing Ku?

Ku: no it's not that

Naru: maybe we can talk about it with some food? what do you think Ku?

Ku: I guess...

Ori: have fun ok? I'm going to the spirit tree

Naru: ok, say hi to Sein for me Ori

Ori: I will

Ku: hey Ori, you will ask right?

Ori: I will Ku don't worry

Ku: *smiles a bit* thanks

Ori: see you guys later

Naru, Gumo and Ku: bye

Ori then leaves to the spirit tree also picking up some fruit in case he gets hungry.  
while arrived at the spirit tree he climbs the spirit tree.

Ori: Hey Sein are you here? Hello?

Sein: huh

Ori: *turns around the corner of the eye of the tree* Sei- Oh, uuuh... Hi? I didn't expect someone else here on top of the tree..? *scratching his head*

Sein: Ori it's me

Ori: S-sein? y-you're a girl?!

Sein: yes it's me and yes I'm a girl are you assuming my gender?!

Ori: n-no I just thought you we're genderless

Sein: Excuse me?! ok nvm that but sorry for the sudden change, I just wanted to try out my spirit form

Ori: Oh that's fine... I came here to ask you something

Sein: what is it you want to ask?

Ori: i-it's about Ku

Sein: he wants to come here doesn't he

Ori: how did you know? 

Sein: just a hunch I guess

Ori: Oh and btw Ku is a she and second can she come or not?

Sein: oh sorry, second I don't think the spirits would like to see Ku since her Mother well, you know blinded the forest

Ori: Yeah I know but she feeling lonely when I'm gone and yeah

Sein: I see

Ori: is there any way that Ku can come 

Sein: hmmm... well I can play with her if your house isn't far from the spirit tree

Ori: well that depends on what far is for you

Sein: how long do you take to come here?

Ori: about 5 till 10 minutes but can't anyone else come?

Sein: no sorry, then more and more spirits will come and you won't have your privacy anymore

Ori: oh... didn't think about that

Sein: heh, I'll talk with the tree about this maybe I'll meet you tomorrow at your house

Ori: yeah, sure... wait how are you going to find me?

Sein: oh yeah, where do you live?

Ori: just follow me

Sein: ok

Sein followed Ori to his house about 6 minutes later they were there

Ori: don't forget this route ok

Sein: Ok

Ori: I guess I'll see you tomorrow maybe?

Sein: yeah maybe

Ori: bye

Sein: bye 

then Sein headed back to the spirit tree

Ori: I'm back

Ku: how did it go?

Ori: well you still can't come the light is too bright but maybe a friend of mine can come and play

Ku: oh...

Ori: hey cheer up let's find some worms for you ok?

Ku: ok

Ori: Let's go

Next morning

Ori: ZzzzZzzzZzzz

Ku: Ori..? Ori? Ori!

Ori: Zz... huh..? urgh... what is it Ku?

Ku: I wanted to ask when your friend is coming

Ori: Oh, uh I think in the afternoon... *yawn*

Ku: Oh ok, you can sleep now

Ori: thanks... 

Naru: Ku would you like to take a walk with me?

Ku: yes!

Naru: c'mon let's go

Ku: ok!

Ori: ...Sleep at last... ZzzzZzzz

Gumo: ZzzzzzzzZzzzzzzz

*meanwhile*

Sein: hmm... 

*Sein's Mind*

Sein: tree?

Spirit tree: Yes Sein?

Sein: about Ku

Spirit tree: I know she's feeling lonely isn't she?

Sein: yes

Spirit tree: And you wanted to ask me if you can go play with her

Sein: uhh...

Spirit tree: It's fine dear you can go I don't sense any evil nearby

Sein: Oh thanks tree

Spirit tree: anytime stay as long as you want, ok?

Sein: ok

*back to reality*

Sein: that went easier than I thought it would be

Mia(a random spirit): Miss Sein?

Sein: huh? 

Mia: down here

Sein: oh hello there, what is it you want to ask?

Mia: Uhm... I wanted to know how it was going on a big adventure

Sein: well it was fun while it lasted but it was very dangerous

Mia: I have another question

Sein: what is it?

Mia: well our class(they learn about math, they learn how to build, how to craft something, etc) wanted to hear some of your adventures with Ori

Sein: Oh really?

Mia: yes, only if you want tho

Sein: well I guess it wouldn't hurt if I tell you a little about it

Mia: really? 

Sein: uhuh

Mia: YAY!!!

Sein: alright I'm coming down

Mia: huh, Whoa you have a body!

Sein: o-oh this it's just my spirit form

Mia: cool!

Sein: let's go to your class!

Mia: OK!

*Some hours later*

Teacher: and what do we say to Sein?

Everyone from Mia's class: Thank you for coming!

Sein: it's no problem but I'd better get going now, bye!

Everyone from Mia's class: bye!

*Ori's Home*

Ori: welcome back Mom, Ku!

Naru & Ku: Hi

Naru: Ori where is Gumo?

Ori: He's outside, I'm going to find some more fruit for later

Naru: ok, stay save ok!

Ori: always!

Ku: Ori when is your friend arriving?

Ori: anytime now I hope

Ku: Oh, ok I'll just wait here!

Ori: hehe, aright! see you later

Ku: bye

Ori then left to find some fruit a lot of them. Meanwhile, Sein is on her way to play with Ku

*About 3 minutes later Sein arrived*

Sein: hello?

Ku: HI!!

Sein: hello Ku

Ku: Hi! what is your name?

Sein: I'm Sein 

Naru: Sein is that you?

Sein: yes ma'am

Naru: I thought you were just a floating orb?

Sein: well yes but this is my spirit from, so how are you?

Naru: I'm doing great, come I'll grab something to eat

Sein: thanks, but I don't need food

Naru: nonsense you are a spirit now you'll get hungry some time! come now dear

Sein: o-ok?

they followed Naru outside to a self-made wooden table

Naru: grab some fruit that's left I'll make some warm up some water for tea

Sein & Ku: ok

Sein: so Ku I heard from Ori you feel pretty lonely when he's gone *grabbing one of the fruits*

Ku: yeah, but now I have another friend to play with! 

Sein: Hihi, so Ku how old are you now? *munching from the fruit*

Ku: 2 years

Sein: well, you're growing fast girl 😊

Ku: thanks, uhm are you a girl?

Sein: yes I am why?

Ku: are you Ori's girlfriend?

Sein: e-eh?! *blushing tomato red* w-what n-no we are just friends, what brought that up?

Ku: oh nothing special, you two just look cute together

Sein: *still blushing* s-so uhm, Ku what do you want to become when you're older?

Ku: hmmm, I wanna protect my family and the forest where I live now!

Sein: *calming down* now that's a big dream

Ku: hehe

Sein: *takes a good look on Ku's right wing* Oh dear what happened to your right wing?

Ku: oh I was born with it, because of that I can't fly

Sein: Oh dear that horrible

Ku: Gumo is still trying his best to find something to fix it

Sein: did he found anything yet?

Ku: Idk

Sein: oh

Naru: I'm back the tea is cooking on the campfire now, so what we're you 2 talking about

Sein: about Ku's wing

Ku: I ask her if she's Ori's gi-

Sein: *put her hand on Ku's beak* let's not talk about that Ku 😅

Naru: what was that?

Sein: nothing special

Naru: oh alright

Sein: now to think of it where is Ori?

Ku: oh went to gather some more fruit and worms

Sein: so what do we now?

Naru: I know something

Ku: what is it?

Naru: let's play truth or dare while we wait for the tea and Ori, maybe Gumo what's to play too I'll ask him

Sein & Ku: ok!

Naru: hey Gumo?

Gumo: yes?

Naru: do wanna play truth or dare with us?

Gumo: a little break can't hurt, I'm in *jumps down the roof* alright who begins?

Ku: me, me!

Gumo: alright Ku ask us

Ku: hmmm, Naru truth or dare?

Naru: give a truth

Ku: Do you watch me and Ori much when we go out and play?

Naru: Oh dear, well yes sometimes

Ku: I knew it!

Naru: heh, Sein truth or dare

Sein: Truth

Naru: are you hungry now?

Sein: uhhh... yes?

Naru: I knew you'll get hungry come eat some more fruit dear

Sein: n-no thanks ma'am

Naru: I insist eat some more Ori will be back with a lot of fruit! he always brings back a big bag full of fruit!

Sein: ok then *grabs some more fruit* Ku truth or dare?

Ku: dare!

Sein: I dare you to steal Gumo's dairy 

Ku: YES! MA'AM *runs to the place where Gumo sleeps*

Gumo: what is she doing?

Sein: oh just searching for your dairy

Gumo: wait what?! No, no Ku sweety don't grab Gumo's dairy

Sein & Naru: Hahahahaha

*5 minutes later* 

Naru: I'm going to check on the tea, I'll be right back

Gumo: alright!

Ku & Sein: ok

Gumo: so Sein, last time when I saw you, you were a blue orb but now you're a spirit? how 

Sein: well it's kinda hard to explain

Gumo: it's alright, you don't have to explain I like your new form

Ku: I know right she looks amazing!

Sein: t-thanks

Naru: the tea is ready! *gives everyone a cup of tea* here you go

Everyone: thanks

Naru: let's play never have I ever

Ku: Ok! cuz I know I haven't done many things :3

Sein: who what's to begin?

Naru: Sein why don't you begin

Sein: oh well Uhm, never have I ever hated someone so bad I wanted to kill him or her

Ku: I have not

Naru: I have not

Gumo: I have

Sein: I have 

Naru: who we're they

Gumo: another of my kind, he always bullied me and get into a lot of fight with some weakling

Naru: that's horrible! and you Sein?

Sein: well one of the spirits his name is Bobby was so into battling he challenges almost every spirit to a fight and if they don't accept he still beats them up, we all thought he was unbeatable until Ori once visited me and under the name Luke he made a bet if Ori won he will stop battling Spirits who don't want to fight and if he wins he can continue, and Ori won and I am happy that Bobby doesn't hurt anyone no more

Gumo: wow that guy is even worse than my bully...

And so they played till late at night

Sein: yeah, Ku you're turn

Ku: oh uhhh, never have I ever made someone cry

Naru: I have

Sein: I have

Gumo: I have

Ku: Me too!

Naru: I could hear the sadness in Ori's voice before I died

Ku: You died?

Naru: it's a long story sweety I don't want to talk about it

Ku: oh ok

Sein: well when I was younger I accidentally made someone trip and yeah that's it

Gumo: hey that happened to me too

Ku: I once was so sad I cried and that made Ori cry too

Gumo: welp my turn, never have I ever failed something so bad that you're going on a rampage

Sein: nope

Ku: I have not

Naru: I haven't

Gumo: me neither

Naru: I guess it's my turn, never have I ever had a paper cut

Sein: I have

Ku: I haven't

Gumo: I have

Naru: me too

Sein: back to me, never have I ever

Ori: got kissed by Ori? *hugs Sein from behind and kisses her head* chu~

Sein: E-EH?! *blushing bright red*

Ori: hehehe, hey guys I'm back

Sein: W-WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Ori: Oh just to make Gumo jealous, I know for a fact he hates to be the only one 

Ku: I have gotten a kiss from Ori!

Naru: me too

Gumo: oh come on!!! even Sein got a kiss earlier than me!

Sein: u-uhm Ori y-you can let go now

Ori: Nah I'm pretty comfortable

Sein: Ori don't embarrass me in front of your family!

Ori: hehe, chu~

Sein: ORI!!!!! *blushing redder than a tomato*

Gumo: OH COME ONE SHE GETS ANOTHER ONE!!!

Ori, Ku and Naru: hahahahahaha

Sein: *still blushing like a tomato* O-ori please this is embarrassing

Ori: awww, but your fur is so soft

Ku: YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!!!

Ori: well I can't lie you are pretty cute Sein

Sein: *blushes even harder* stop it please *getting more embarrassed*

Ori: alright alright, hey Ku I've got some of your favourites larvae

Ku: Thanks Ori!

Ori: don't mention it, Naru here's some tea leaves

Naru: thank you

Ori: and Gumo I got the silk you ask for, in this little bag

Gumo: thanks!

Ori: and the berries are already inside *takes a seat next to Sein* so what did I miss?

Ku: I READ GUMO'S DAIRY!

Ori: really?

Ku: yes!

Ori: tell me something about our Ku

Gumo: NOOO!!! my dignity

Ku: he's still wanting to get a kiss from you Ori

Ori: Really?

Gumo: what? Is something wrong with that?

Ori: oh no no no nothing wrong with that

Ku: can we play truth or dare again?

Naru: yeah, sure why not

Sein: 'why do I have a bad feeling about this'

Ori: ok sure

Gumo: oh oh! Can I begin

Ku: yes you can

Gumo: Ori truth or dare

Ori: Truth

Gumo: aw man, uhm is it true that you don't like Ku?

Ku: what that a stupid question!

Ori: well it is true

Ku: w-what?

Ori: I love my sweet little sister

Ku: awwww, thank you Ori

Ori: now Naru truth or dare?

Naru: truth

Ori: is it true that you forgot to steal some of the books I was reading?

Naru: oh dear, I knew you would ask that, yes I did I couldn't help it they looked interesting

Ori: but, I wasn't done reading them! 😣

Naru: I'll give them back when I'm done

Ori: Only then? awww, man!

Naru: yep, now Ku truth or dare?

Ku: Truth!

Naru: did you steal one of Ori's books?

Ku: uhhh... yes!

Ori: ...

Ku: My turn, Sein truth or dare

Sein: truth?

Ku: hmmm, did you like the kiss Ori gave you?

Sein: u-uh!? w-well I-I well... *face starts to turn red again* ok I enjoyed it! there is said it!!

Ori: hehe, want another one?

Gumo: KU WHY DID YOU BROUGHT THAT UP AGAIN!!!! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!

Sein: e-eh!

Ori: I was just joking Gumo

Gumo: hmpf!

Ori: hey come on Gumo cheer up, you're one of the few who saved me remember?

Gumo: now to think of it... I DID! HAHA!

Ori: don't let it flow into your head tho

Sein: my turn, Gumo: truth or dare?

Gumo: Dare!

Sein: I Dare you to slap Ori for me

Gumo: sure!

Ori: ... >_<

Gumo: full power? *Sein nodded* ok! *spank*

Ori: OOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!

Sein, Naru, Ku and Gumo: HAHAHAHA

Ori: really? *rubbing his cheek where he got slapped*

Sein: yes

Gumo: Sein truth or dare?

Sein: dare, I guess

Gumo: give baby Ori a kiss on his sore spot

Ori: hey! I am not a baby! 😠

Sein: o-oh well ok then, chu~

Ori: ?!

Sein: m-my turn! Ku truth or dare

Ku: give me a dare

Sein: try find Ori's dairy if he has one

Ori: but I don't have a dairy 😕

Ku: FOUND IT

Ori: wait what!?

Ku: I was lying

Ori: o-oh

Ku: but now I know you have a dairy! AND I'M GONNA FIND IT!!

Ori: Ku! no! *runs inside*

Sein, Naru and Gumo: hahaha!

Gumo: HOW DOES IT FEEL SOMEONE READING YOUR DAIRY ORI!!!

Ori: NOT FUN!!

*inside of the house*

Ori: C'mon Ku where are you!

Ku: ... *reading trough Ori's dairy*

Ori: Ku! c'mon this isn't funny!

Ku: acho!! 

Ori: found you!

Ku: eep!

Ori: give it back Ku!

Ku: no! I'm gonna read it!

Ori: I'll find you some more of your favourite larvae tomorrow if you give it back, please

Ku: fine...

Ori: thank you

Ku: but one question

Ori: what is it?

Ku: do you have a crush on Sein?

Ori: u-u-uhh, d-did you read t-that part..?

Ku: yes~

Ori: o-oh 

Ku: now tell me is it true!

Ori: only if you keep it a secret Ku

Ku: ok

Ori: yes I do have a crush on her, for a pretty long time now

Ku: I knew it! 

Ori: now keep your beak closed about this ok

Ku: yeah yeah, I know

*outside*

Ku & Ori: we're back

Sein: and what did you find in his dairy Ku?

Ku: I found his crush!

Sein, Naru and Gumo: really?! who is it!

Ku: sorry can't tell 

Sein, Naru and Gumo: awwww!

Ku: *yawn* 

Naru: are you tired dear?

Ku: a little

Sein: well it's pretty late, I better head back

Naru: this late? why don't you sleep here?

Sein: no thanks

Naru: are you sure, it's pretty dark now

Sein: yea don't worry about it

Naru: oh ok, but let Ori walk you home

Sein: why?

Naru: just to be save

Sein: oh ok

Ku: Uhm Sein?

Sein: yes?

Ku: are you going to be back tomorrow?

Sein: maybe in the afternoon

Ku: ok

Sein: goodnight Ku

Ku: goodnight

Ori: let's go Sein

Sein: coming

Naru: bye Sein

Gumo: bye

then Ori and Sein left to the spirit tree.

Ori: did you enjoy it with Ku today?

Sein: yeah, She's pretty funny

Ori: yeah

Sein: so I have a question

Ori: what is it?

Sein: well it's about your crush

Ori: o-oh

Sein: can tell me who it is?

Ori: NO! I-I mean I rather keep it a secret

Sein: aww, can't give me a hint?

Ori: oh well I guess a little hint can't hurt

Sein: yay!

Ori: well the girl I like knows me better than any other spirit

Sein: that's the hint?

Ori: yep

Sein: But a lot of spirits know you

Ori: yes

Sein: do I know that spirit?

Ori: you know almost every spirit Sein

Sein: can I get another little hint, please~

Ori: no

Sein: pretty please!

Ori: Sein no

Sein: please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please!

Ori: for someone like you you are pretty childish

Sein: c'mon!

Ori: fine fine fine! one last little hint

Sein: tell me

Ori: the spirit I like has an S in her name

Sein: that's all?

Ori: yes that's all, I ain't gonna tell you more 

Sein: aww

Ori: look where here

Sein: oh, well bye Ori

Ori: bye

Sein: maybe I'll see you tomorrow

Ori: yeah

Sein: goodnight Ori

Ori: goodnight

Ok, that's it boy's and girls, end chapter. I have one thing to say and that is, ask or dare them! that's it :3. I hope you enjoyed the 3000+ words chapter.

publish date: 5th May 2020

See ya all next time ;p


	2. Playing a game with Ku (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary? Nah too lazy... just read the whole chapter :)

It was early in the morning. Sein was at the spirit tree looking over Nibel meanwhile, Ori was still sleeping and Ku She was awake like always she wants to wake up Ori.

Ku: Ori? Let's play a game!

Ori: Zzzz... huh Ku? now..?

Ku: please?

Ori: c'mon it's very early in the morning and I went to bed pretty late yesterday

Ku: alright fine... I'll let you sleep for another while then

Ori: thanks, Ku... Zzzz

Ku: *sigh* 

Naru: wanna play something Ku?

Ku: what can we play?

Naru: I do not know dear, maybe we can find some larvae for you?

Ku: sound ok

Naru: then let's go

Ku: coming!

Gumo: Ku! Ku! come here!! come here!!

Ku: hmm? what is it

Gumo: I stayed up all night to build this!*he shows a self-made wing made with very strong silk, large leaves and sticks* come to try it out

Ku: Whoa!

Gumo: come here spread your right-wing *Gumo then attaches the self-made wing onto Ku's right-wing* go try it out Ku

Ku: ok 

Ku starts running picking up speed she spread her wing and starts to move them up and down and repeats the process she then feels she going off the ground

Ku: I'm- I'm flying! I'm doing it!!

Gumo: Go, Ku!!

Naru: You're doing greet Ku!

Ku: This feels so great!! *Ku flew circles around Naru and Gumo*

Naru: Ori!! Ori!! Son! you have to see this!!!

Ori: *wakes up* What?! what!? is it? 

Naru: *points to the sky* look for yourself

Ori: omg... *Ori stands there with his mouth wide open* is that Ku?!

Naru: *nods* yes, yes it's her

Ori: KU!!! 

Ku: Ori I can fly!! *she then dives down to Ori*

Ori: uhhh... Ku? Ku, Ku!! *Ku divehugs Ori* ouch...

Ku: hihi

Ori: hehe, how does it feel to be able to fly?

Ku: awesome!

Ori: I'm gonna find some of your favourites larvae now, ok

Ku: ok

Ori: see you in a while *gives Ku a pet on her head and then leaves with a little bag*

Ku: Mom?

Naru: yes dear?

Ku: can I go to Sein?

Naru: sure but don't get spotted ok

Ku: Uhm where does Sein live?

Naru: she is on the biggest tree in Nibel you can't miss it

Ku: ok! *and flew off*

*at the spirit tree*

Sein: *sigh*

*in Sein mind*

Sein: hey tree?

Spirit tree: yes Sein?

Sein: It's pretty boring not able to do much but only watch over Nibel

Spirit tree: you miss Ku don't you?

Sein: a little

Spirit tree: you know Sein why don't you to Ori more often? the Nibel isn't in much danger anymore

Sein: but what if

Spirit tree: it's fine Sein if something goes wrong I can call to you telepathically

Sein: I know

Spirit tree: and you know the shortest way from here to Ori's home and vice versa

Sein: well yeah, that's true

Spirit tree: oh looks like you gotta lower your light a little Sein

Sein: huh why

Spirit tree: it's Ku, she came here to play with you I'll speak to you later Sein

*back to reality*

Ku: *lands on top of the tree* Hi Sein!

Sein: did I see you... fly?

Ku: yes you did! look what Gumo made for me *She shows her right-wing to Sein*

Sein: omg, that's great news Ku!!

Ku: oh man is it always that bright here??

Sein: oh dear, is it hurting you?

Ku: a little

Sein: we can go to your home

Ku: alright

Sein: can you carry me?

Ku: Idk, why?

Sein: cuz I wanna Fly dummy

Ku: alright hop on!

Sein: *gets on Ku* I'm not to heavy right?

Ku: you're not don't worry, hold tight! *Ku takes off and flies back home*

Sein: Ku this is amazing!!!

Ku: I know!

Sein: Hey Ku, I see someone there!

Ku: where?

Sein: Down there someone is looking beneath logs

Ku: Ori!! *Ku dives down again*

Sein: KU!!! YOUR GOING TO FAST!!!

Ori: This is the 11th log darn it!

Ku: ooooorrriiii!!!!

Ori: huh? I thought I heard my name?

Ku: oooriii!!!!!!!!

Ori: ok now I'm getting the chills

Ku: ori!

Ori: ?????

Ku: ORI!!!

Ori: Ku? KU!? WATCH OUT FOR OTHER BIRDS!!!!

Ku: huh? OUCH!!

Sein & Ku: AAAAAAH!!!

Ori: that's going to hurt... no, wait Ku's heading my way... Oh man, this is going to hurt *bracing himself for the impact* 

Sein & Ku: AAAH!! 

*CRASH!!!*

Ku: oowwwie

Sein & Ori: mphfff!?! *Sein was on top of Ori lips on each other*

Ku: ... IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE... OMG!!!!

Sein: *gets off him* I-I'm s-s-so sorry!!! *blushing tomato red*

Ori: *also blushing* uhh... *still laying on the ground*

Ku: omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg!!!

Ori: K-Ku did you s-saw that?

Ku: saw what?

Ori: uhm... me and sein well

Ku: I saw EVERYTHING!!!

Ori: o-oh

Ku: I'M GONNA TELL MOM!!!

Ori: Ku! aaaand she's gone... great!

Sein: u-Uhm we shouldn't follow her

Ori: yeah but I gotta continue finding some larvae

Sein: o-oh

*Sein's mind*

Spirit tree: someone just got their first kiss~

Sein: s-shut up

Spirit tree: and you liked it

Sein: n-no w-way!

Spirit tree: Sein you can't lie to me I'm in your mind remember

Sein: *blushing even harder*

Spirit tree: I maybe need to let you live with Ori

Sein: s-stop it

Spirit tree: ooo~ when is the wedding going to be?

Sein: T-Tree!

Spirit tree: don't forget to invite me no wait I can't move... The weddings gonna be at the spirit tree!

Sein: S-stop!

Spirit tree: ok ok now have fun!

*back to reality*

Sein: huh? where am I

Ori: just in the forest

Sein: wait this isn't the place where we were

Ori: no I still have to look for Ku's favourite larvae

Sein: how did I get here?

Ori: I carried you...

*flashback what happened*

Ori: Sein? hellooo? *waves his hand in front of Sein face* Hello? Sein? *sigh* I guess I gotta carry you around then...

*end flashback*

Ori: huh?

Sein: o-oh ok, b-but uhm about that kiss did you l-like it?

Ori: is that... YES, I FINALLY FOUND SOME!!! huh did you say something?

Sein: n-no nothing!! it's nothing important

Ori: oh, ok

Sein: i-is Ku really going to tell Naru and Gumo?

Ori: probably not, let's head back *putting some larvae in a small bag*

Sein: a-alright

*when they arrive back at Ori's home*

Naru: Ori! I heard you had your first kiss!!!

Ori: me and my big mouth 

Ku: how did it feel?

Gumo: did my little champ get his first kiss?

Naru: oh, Hi Sein! how was the kiss with my Son?

Ori & Sein: ＞﹏＜

Ku: hihihi, They're in love~

Ori & Sein: That's not true Ku!!

Naru: ok ok, that's enough now let's grab something to eat and play a game

Ku: ok

And they all went inside, Naru picks up some fruit and set in a wooden bowl. Ori gave Ku her larvae.

Naru: alright Ku what do you wanna play?

Ku: I wanna play truth or dare again!

Naru: ok

Gumo: we can play it

Ori: I guess

Sein: sounds fine to me

Ku: Mom you begin

Naru: ok, Gumo truth or dare

Gumo: Dare

Naru: Ok, here drink this

Gumo: *drinks it* Bleh! what is this?

Naru: did you like it?

Gumo: No! now tell me what it was!

Naru: water with dead larvae

Gumo: ... oh I'm gonna throw up... huurrgggg!

Naru: NONONO NOT IN THE HOUSE!!

Gumo: ok ok I'm just kidding, Ku truth or dare

Ku: truth

Gumo: are you gonna be jealous if Ori is gonna spent more time with Sein than you?

Ori & Sein: Wha?

Ku: Nah, I'm sure he still gonna spent time with me

Ori: 100%

Ku: Ori truth or dare?

Ori: Turht!

Ku: You like Sein don't you

Ori: Why you... Yes, yes I do like her

Sein: aww that's sweet of you to say

Ori: shut up, Gumo truth or dare

Gumo: Dare! 

Ori: here *throws larvae*

Gumo: what am I suppose to do with this

Ori: eat it

Gumo: wwwwHAT!?

Ori: come just eat it

Gumo: fffffff ine! *throw it in his mouth and swallows* Sein, truth or dare

Sein: truth

Gumo: did you like the kiss with Ori..? 

Sein: uuuhh... no yes, maybe... *blushing*

Gumo and Ku: hahaha

Naru: there is nothing wrong with that dear I'm sure Ori also liked it

Ori: M-MOM!!

Sein: Ori truth or dare?

Ori: huh? uh... I choose Dare

Sein: I dare you to tell us your crush!

Ori: w-what

Naru, Gumo: It's a dare 

Sein: and there is no escape!

Ori: b-but

Ku: if you don't tell I'll tell!

Ori: K-Ku!

Naru, Gumo and Sein: Tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us

Ori: hhnnnmmm... *looking the other way*

Naru, Gumo and Sein: TELL US, TELL US ORI C'MON!

Ku: tell them Ori~

Ori: FINE! 

Naru, Gumo and Sein: :O 

Ori: *breathing heavily* my c-crush i-is-is... *starts blushing*

Naru, Gumo and Sein: TELL US ALREADY

Ori: IT'S YOU SEIN I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!!! THERE I SAID ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY NOW!!!!! *Blushing bright red*

Naru and Gumo: OMG!

Naru: My little boy is growing up so fast!

Gumo: THIS IS GOING INTO MY DAIRY

Sein: ... you... crush me..? crush on me..?

Ori: y-yes I d-do

Ku: I wanna know for how long

Ori: since the beginning a couple of days after I found Sein... *calming down*

Ku: Sein what are you're feeling about Ori?

Ori: Ku don't go the-

Sein: *faints*

*Sein's mind*

Sein: ouch my head

Spirit tree: looks like someone got a boyfriend

Sein: h-huh?

Spirit tree: Ori he has a crush on you, Sein

Sein: w-wait he really does?!

Spirit tree: yep

Sein: o-oh

Spirit tree: now, now you like him too so you are really lucky if I say so myself

Sein: w-well

Spirit tree: oh look at that you're going to wake up again, see you later Sein

Sein: t-tree!

*back to reality*

Sein: ughh... what happened

Ori: you fainted

Sein: oh yeah I remember

Ku: can we continue

Sein: o-oh yeah sure

Ori: Ku you can go, I don't feel like playing anymore I think I'm going outside for a while

Ku: awww, ok

Ori: maybe later, cya later

Ku: ok, bye

Sein, Naru and Gumo: bye

Ori: bye *walks out*

Ku: Sein truth or dare?

Sein: I dunno Dare?

Ku: go kiss Ori, we wanna see

Sein: w-what

Ku: kiss Ori, please!

Spirit tree(Sein's mind): you know you like him Sein now go 

Sein: fine... *goes after Ori*

Ku, Naru and Gumo: She's really gonna do it!!

Sein: hey Ori wait

Ori: No Sein, I wanna be alone now

Sein: *runs harder* Ori wait up please

Ori: leave me be Sein

Sein: *grabs Ori by his shoulder and french kisses him*

Ori: mmpffh?!?! *Blushing tomato red*

Ku, Naru and Gumo: SHE REALLY DID IT!!

Sein: *stops kissing* hehe, I love you to Ori

Ori: *blushing* d-did you just

Sein: do this? *kisses him again* chu~

Ori: S-sein w-why are you d-doing this?

Sein: I already said because I love you, Ori

Ori: you really mean that? and are a thing now?

Sein: yes and yes we are a couple now

Ku, Naru and Gumo: o my GOD!!! 

Naru: Ori has a girlfriend! omg

Ku: I wanted to say that! oh well, SEIN HAS A BOYFRIEND!! SEIN HAS A BOYFRIEND!!

*At the spirit tree*

Ku: Sein has a boyfriend... Sein has a boyfriend(yes she is screaming that hard)

Sprit 1: do you hear that?

Spirit 4: yea I do

Spirit 2: it says Sein has a boyfrien- SEIN HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!

All spirits: WHAT?!

most males: WHO IS THAT F*CKER!?

Spirit tree: now, now no need to go aggressive 

*back to Ori's home*

Gumo: when is the wedding?

Ori: isn't that a little bit too early?

Gumo: nnnnnnnope!

Ori, Sein and Naru: hahaha

Ku: That isn't even funny! you what is funny? THIS! *pushes Sein*

Sein: ouch! *falls on Ori*

Ku: hahahahaha!

Ori: that hurts Ku...

Ku: sorry

Ori: Sein are you gonna get off me now?

Sein: Nah, I kinda like the way we are now 

Ori: please?

Sein: this is payback from yesterday

Ori: Sein..!

Sein: aww, don't yell at your girlfriend ╯︿╰

Ori: please?

Sein: nope

Ku: I can watch this for hours :3

Naru: me too but I'm gonna make some tea

Gumo: I'll sit here with you Ku

Ori: Sein come on

Sein: Hihi, nope chu~

Ori: *pulls Sein into a hug* got you

Sein: eeek!

Ori: hehe, will you let me go now?

Sein: alright, fine you win *gets off Ori*

Ori: let's head back

Sein: ok

Ku: are you two together?

Ori: yes, Ku

Ku: yay!

Gumo: my little boy is becoming an adult!

Naru: everyone come in, it's gonna rain soon

Ku, Gumo, Sein and Ori: coming

Once everyone was inside they continued playing games, the storm was pretty heavy. So Sein decided to sleep the night at Ori's house, and meanwhile the Spirit tree he was just happy for Sein... aaaaaaaand also thinking about when the wedding is going to happen...

OK boys and girls that was the end of 'Playing a game with Ku'. hope you enjoyed 'Playing a game with Ku' and for now, SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!!

publish date: 12th May 2020


	3. Spirit high (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just Ori & Sein going to school... A LOT OF CHANGES WERE MADE!!!  
> ... ENJOY!

Narrator: It's the end of summer break/vacation. every young spirits or creature of the dark must go back to school. and thus the high school adventure of Ori began, let's jump right in shall we? Let's go then!!

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep be-

Slam

Ori: urghhhh... 5 more minutes...

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep

Slam!

Ori: I thought I turned it off... Zzz... no gotta stay aw-... ZzzzZzzzZzzz

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Crash

Stranger: Ouch!... where did this broken alarm come from?! IT'S THE 11TH ONE THIS MONTH!!!

Ori: ugh... oh well, there goes my alarm...

Naru: Ori? wake up! it's your first day of school!

Ori: coming...

Naru: I made pancakes for breakfast~

Ori: COMING!!!

Naru: hehe

Ori immediately jumped out of bed and did his morning routine, and then he went downstairs for breakfast :3

Ori: I'm here!... where are the pancakes 0^0

Naru: hihi~ over here dear

Ori: woah you made a lot

Naru: here take as much as you want

Ori: thanks, mom!

Naru: don't mention it

Ori takes his plate of pancakes and sits at the dining table and enjoying the pancakes!... Now I want pancakes ;^;

Naru: how do they taste Ori?

Ori: they taste great!

Naru: I'm happy you like them, But you need to go soon if you want to be on time

Ori: I know I know

Naru: now did you pack your bag?

Ori: yes I did

Naru: good boy, now I think it's the best time you go to school

Ori: awww... But I wanna eat some more pancakes

Naru: when you're home, ok?

Ori: ok, I'll be going then...

Naru: ok Ori have fun

Ori: I will, bye

Then Ori left to school. oh, yeah he just walks to school it isn't that far... back to the story! walking through narrow alleys, crossing the streets and then arriving a Spirit high! man what a fun way to go to school!

Ori: 'this is it Spirit high, where all the darklings and spirits go when they are done with elementary school'

Stranger: u-uhm, sir?

Ori: ah! oh uhm... didn't see you there

Stranger: o-oh sorry, I wanted to ask if you know where the  
principal is

Ori: well I'm heading there now, wanna come?

Stranger: yeah sure, what's your name btw?

Ori: it's Ori

Stranger: hi Ori, I'm Sein 

Ori: Sein, huh? nice to meet you

Sein: nice to meet you to Ori

Then they both head to the principal, Ori saw some faces he didn't want to see in this school and Sein saw some friend from elementary school.

Ori: we're here*knocks on the door of the Principals office* 

Principal: in

Ori: hi

Sein: hello

Principal: ah! the new students welcome to Spirit high here are your schedule and let me call someone to give you a tour around this school, ok? Attention! Attention! Leru Sky to the principal office! Leru Sky to the principal office! 

*some minutes later*

Leru: I'm here

Principal: ah, yes welcome Leru we have 2 new students here and i want you to show them around if you don't mind

Leru: no at all, where are they

Principal: behind you

Leru: *turns around* OMG! SEIN!!!

Sein: hi Leru!

Leru: Hi Sein! how are you doing? *hugging her best friend*

Sein: fine I guess, so are you going to show us around?

Leru: yes follow me! just a second... who are you *pointing to Ori*

Ori: I'm Ori

Leru: Ori, hmmm... Sein, is he your boyfriend?

Sein: E-EH?!! *starts blushing* N-NO I JUST MET HIM EARLIER T-TODAY!!! 

Leru: hihi~ anyways nice to meet you Ori

Ori: nice to meet you too?...

Leru: now follow me

Sein & Ori: ok

Leru starts to show them around the school, in a relatively quick way.

Leru: that's the cafeteria where we when we have breaks, that's the indoor PE hall, that's the outside PE field, this our library where we study, that's the PE pool, that's the kitchen for cooking lessons, blah blah blah...

*15 minutes later*

Leru: and that's our the podium where we have drama lessons that's it did you guys enjoy it?

Ori: this is a big school...

Sein: you can say that

Leru: it's the best school here what can we say ;) now I'll bring you guys to your classes, Sein what class do you have now?

Sein: I have art

Leru: Ori?

Ori: me too

Leru: great follow me!

Ori & Sein: ok?

they follow Leru to art class and then Leru left after

Sein: I'm going to sit there you?

Ori: at the back

Sein: oh, ok then

Teacher: everyone take a seat! you all know this is your first day at Spirit high so let's begin with the introduction!

The first day just the introduction of every lesson... it's the most awkward day of the year :<

*13:45 or 1:45 PM*

Sein: Leru?

Leru: oh Sein there you are!

Sein: what do you need me for?

Leru: oh nothing! I want you to meet my friends!

Sein: hm?

Leru: Girls! Sein is here

Tatsu: HI! I'm Tatsu!

Nir: I'm Nir

Eki: and I Eki

Sol: Sol

Sein: o-oh... hi?

Leru: so Sein, wanna join and go shopping?

Sein: sure!

Tatsu, Nir, Eki, Nir and Sol: yay!

with Ori

Reem: hey little one

Ori: uh, hi?

Reem: so trying to flirt with my girls huh?

Ori: I-I do not know what you're talking about

Reem: Ilo he doesn't know who I'm talking about

Ilo: that's ridiculous! everyone knows you have a crush on Sein since elementary school

Ori: b-but I met her just this morning *waving his hands in defence*

Reem: like we believe that

Ilo: I say we punish him

Nir: uhm Sein

Sein: what?

Nir: it's Reem *pointing to Reem*

Sein: oh...

Nir: and I think he's back to bulling

Sein: I see

Leru: I SAY YOU KICK HIS BUTT!!

Sein: yeah why not

Reem: stomp him *pushing Ori back*

Ilo: *jumps high in the air* YIHAA!

Sein: stop it!

Ilo: TO LATE! *going down* bash me, Reem!

Sein: ILO!!

Reem: not this time Honey *bash Ilo towards Ori*

Ori: *studied Reem's Bash* what comes around, goes around! *Bashes Ilo back*(secret revealed ;) Ori can study other spirits skills and use it for himself! but he can forget how to use it so he only will remember the useful ones)

Ilo: what did he sa- OUCH!!! *goes back to Reem*

Reem: what did he say... HE USED MY SKILL?! wait... this is going to hurt

in just one word "CRASH"

everyone: *speechless*

Sein: it used Reem's bash...

Reem: h-how ouch... 

Sein: who are you?

Ori: *startle and uses smoke bombs and disappears* (self-generated smoke bombs(yes he also studied that from a spirit)

Nir, Eki, Sol: I think I'm gonna

Sein: not now! Reem, do you know who that is?

Reem: I don't know exactly but he-

Nir, Eki, Sol: it's a he!!! *faints*

Sein, Leru: serious? 

Sein: Reem please continue

Reem: he was once with you... I think he is one of our classmates in elementary school...

Sein: thanks for the information Reem

Reem: anything for you beautiful

Sein: Reem, no

Reem: but, babe

Sein: no! you know it's over Reem

Reem: *sigh* fine have your ways, c'mon Ilo let's bring you to a Nurse

Leru: so? any idea who this could be?

Sein: Yep!

Leru: who?!

Sein: it can be! uh wait nvm...

Leru: who did you think of

Sein: you, but you're were standing beside me the whole time

Leru: I wish I was

Sein: Hihi, now what to do?

Leru: shopping!

Sein: let's wake them up first

Leru: good idea

*WITH ORI (sorry caps)*

Ori: I'm home...

Naru: how did it go?

Ori: it went well

Naru: Ori is something wrong?

Ori: no? what makes you think that

Naru: because you always say that when something went wrong

Ori: I've got bullies in school and they targetted me today...

Naru: how did you defend yourself?

Ori: someone saved me

Naru: who?

Ori: oh uhm... 'think, think! THINK' her name was Sein 'OUT ALL OF THE SPIRITS I COULD CHOOSE I CHOSE HER?!'

Naru: a girl saved you?

Ori: yes? *shrugs*

Naru: ooo~ I'm want to meet that girl who saved my little boy!

Ori: MOM!

Naru: sorry can't help it! you never talked to girls ever!

Ori: mooooooom...

Naru: oh yeah, Gumo will be back tomorrow he wants to come back and celebrate his birthday with us! that's so sweet don't you think?

Ori: y-yeah

Naru: you didn't forget did you?

Ori: n-no way, I gotta go buy some... new clothes! bye!

Naru: ... I knew you FORGOT!!! oh well he's off buying a present so I guess I can forgive him...

Ori rushes to a bus stop to enter the first bus to the mall and there already was a bus so he got lucky ;)

Ori: one return ticket please *huff*

driver: 4 euro's (I HAVE NO IDEA HOW SPIRITS PAY EACHOTHER SO I CHOSE EURO'S DON'T JUDGE ME!)

Ori: here

driver: here is your ticket

Ori: thanks *puff*

then Ori walks to a random seat exhausted

Leru: hey, Sein is that Ori?

Sein: where?

Leru: there in the front

Sein: he looks exhausted

Leru: I gotta admit he's pretty cute

Sein: hm? why are you thinking that?

Leru: don't you think he's pretty cute

Sein: well I guess you can say that he's also pretty handsom-

Tatsu: ooo~ you like him don't you girl?

Nir: Tatsu

Sein: w-what?

Tatsu: you like him, right?

Sein: I-I just met him earlier this morning?!

Sol: hmmm... welp she isn't lying

Sein: why would I lie?!

Leru: don't mind her Sein now let's just enjoy shopping with each other!

Nir, Eki, Sol: yeah ok

Leru: Tatsu

Tatsu: fine *cross fingers behind her back*

driver: attention! we arrived at the (insert a name for a mall)

Nir: let's go

they all agreed and left the bus to (insert a name for a mall) 

Tatsu: I need to pee be right back

others: ok, we'll be waiting inside that store

Tatsu: ok

Tatsu went to the direction of a toilet and she then turns around a sees that the others went inside the store. Tatsu then looks around to find Ori she was lucky Ori was just sitting on a bench

Tatsu: Ori?

Ori: hm? who are you?

Tatsu: I'm Leru's friend, what's the matter you look down

Ori: I'm searching for a present for a Gumon... I have absolutely no idea what those guys like

Tatsu: hmmm... come with me I'll help you!

Ori: that would be nice

Tatsu: let's go then! let's check that store *points to a store where the others are*

Ori: ok

Tatsu then walks to the store with Ori following her.

Tatsu: Girls I'm back, I brought someone with me!

Nir, Eki, Sol: Hi Tatsu

Sein & Leru: Hi Tats- Ori?! 

Ori: uh... hi? *does a shy wave*

Leru: ok first! that was an adorable wave! second, Tatsu why would you bring Ori here?!

Tatsu: well he needed help searching for a present and I wanted to help him

Nir: a present? for who

Tatsu: for a Gumon, do you guys have any idea what they like?

everyone: nope

Ori: if I'm in the way I can just walk that way

Tatsu: don't be silly! I want to help you so I'll help you!

Ori: o-ok? 

Nir: I guess he can tag along

Leru: sure I guess

Sol, Eki: sure why not

Sein: fine...

Tatsu: now that's settled! let's begin shopping

The girls just checking clothes while Ori looked for something for Gumo

Tatsu: hey Ori try this out

Ori: huh? what do I need to do with this?

Tatsu: try it on

Ori: what?! I am not going to wear this Neko stuff!!

Tatsu: did you eat lunch?

Ori: ye- no I didn't

Tatsu: I'll give you this doughnut if you wear that

Ori: ... I am so gonna regret this 

Tatsu: now do a cat pose!

Ori: what?! no!

Tatsu: 2 doughnuts?

Ori: you are so lucky I haven't eaten Lunch

Tatsu: Hihi, now laugh a little

Ori: why?

Tatsu: do it

Ori: fine 

*click*

Ori: did you just took a picture...

Tatsu: here have your doughnuts!

Ori: thanks... wait what are you gonna do with that picture?

Tatsu: what picture?

Ori: you took a picture didn't you?

Tatsu: don't be ridiculous 

Ori: ok... thanks for the doughnuts

Tatsu: don't mention it, I'm going back to the others

Ori: ok

Tatsu quickly left and tried to find the others and Ori he's waiting outside eating the Doughnuts

Tatsu: hey Sein~ come here for a second

Sein: what is it Tatsu?

Tatsu: what do you think of this picture *Shows the picture of Ori wearing Neko stuff*

Sein: e-eh...

Tatsu: isn't he adorable?

Sein: I guess you can say that hehe...

Tatsu: hey your turning red are you... are you blushing~?

Sein: n-no! hey Tatsu? did he really wear that?

Tatsu: yes he did, I traded him some doughnuts for it

Sein: ... and he agreed...

Tatsu: he hasn't eaten lunch yet soooo~ 

Sein: you made him wear that

Tatsu: yep, and it looks like you enjoyed looking at it 😁

Sein: w-what! no!

Tatsu: don't lie to me, Sein! hey girls! come here!

Leru, Nir, Sol, Eki: what is it

Tatsu: what do you think of this? *shows the picture again*

Leru, Nir, Sol, Eki: aaaaaww~! that's soooo cute!!

Tatsu: see Sein! they like it

Sein: whatever...

To be continued...

cuz I'm too lazy to continue .-. next chapter going to be longer me promise you :3. 

Publish date: 17th May 2020


	4. (1)A week with Sein & Ori! The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONG STORY SHORT! Ori proposed and Sein said yes... ENJOY!

Me: I made this to entertain you guys while you guys wait for the next BIG chapter... ENJOY

-Day 1-

at the spirit tree

Ori: hey Sein?

Sein: yes?

Ori: what made you say yes to my proposal?

Sein: well... your cute, strong, brave and you saved the forest of Nibel!

Ori: heh

Spirit tree: OOO~ I already can see you guys having kids!

Sein & Ori: TREE!

Spirit tree: hehe~

-Day 2-

Ori: *sending innovations around the whole forest and beyond*

Ku: MOM!!

Naru: yes, dear?

Ku: WE ARE INVITED TO ORI'S WEDDING!!!

Naru: HOW WONDERFUL!

Gumo: I AM SO PROUD OF HIM!!

Seir: a wedding? I guess I can leave Niwen for a day or 2 *Moki form*

Shriek: wedding..? *sigh* I guess...

Seid: A wedding? LOVELY!

Seim: wedding? sure!

and many more

-Day 3-

Naru: Ori! your home!

Ori: hi mom

Ku: HI!

Ori: hi Ku

Gumo: so the wedding is on Sunday?

Ori: yep

Gumo: hey little champ! look what I got for you

OrI: what?

Gumo: *shows him a nice self-made tuxedo and a weddings dress* you like them?

Ori: whoa! how and when did you make those?

Gumo: oh when you proposed to Sein

Ori: That was a month ago

Gumo: exactly

Ori: thanks I guess

Gumo: anything for you little champ!

Ku: Ori? aren't you suppose to be at the spirit tree now?

Ori: well I was just picking up the rings

Ku: ooo~ 

Ori: there look pretty right?

Ku: yes indeed!

Naru: where did you get these things, Ori?

Ori: oh I made them myself

Naru: wow! Ori, I never thought you could make such things

Gumo: alright we'll see you at the wedding little champ!

Ori: alright see you then

-Day 4-

Ori: Sein? where are you?

Sein: up here you dummy

Ori: oh

Sein: *jumps down* chu~ so how is Naru doing?

Ori: she's doing well

Sein: so what's in that box?

Ori: oh this? these are the wedding rings

Spirit tree: ooo~ can I see them?

Ori: sure why not? *shows the ring*

Spirit tree: oh my! where did you get those beauties?

Ori: I made them myself

Spirit tree: olala! Sein, you got yourself a nice man!

Sein: *blushing* t-thanks I guess

Spirit tree: now chop chop! let's work on the chairs and wedding bell!

Sein & Ori: alright

-Day 5- 

Spirit tree: alright everything almost set up!

Sein: that took a lot of work

Ori: yeah

Spirit tree: why don't you guy take a little break! and go play with Ku?

Ori & Sein: sure

Ori: I think Ku misses us

Sein: hehe~ I think she does, now let's go

A little walk later

Ori: Ku! guess who's home?

Ku: ORI!!

Ori: aaaand?

Ku: *gasp* SEIN!!!

Sein: hi, Ku how are you?

Ku: great! my wing also started healing a little while ago!

Sein: that's wonderful!

Ku: Gumo thinks after 2 or 3 years my wing should be fully healed!

Sein: now what do you wanna do?

Ku: can we play hide and go seek?

Sein: sure

Ku: mom! I'm going to play outside

Naru: ok! be careful

Ku: we will!

Sein: alright! Ori you're the seeker!

Ori: huh?

Sein & Ku: runs away

Ori: oh man... 1... 2... 3... 4...

Sein: *hides in the tree trunk Ku was in*

Ku: hides on top of a tree

Ori: 28... 29... 30! ready or not! here I come!!

(insert your ending here)(make it funny :D)

-Day 6-

Spirit tree: alright let's see

Sakura leaves in a bucket - check  
wedding bell - check  
wedding rings - check  
a lot of chairs - check  
self-made snacks - sill working on it  
self-made weddings cake - check  
tuxedo - check  
weddings dress - check

Spirit tree: alright we everything is almost done

Ori: yeah you could say that

Sein: the snacks are almost done

Ori: alright!

Sein: now how do we keep them warm?

Spirit tree: leave that to me, I'll keep them warm till tomorrow

Sein: thanks tree

Spirit tree: no problemo! now you two go to sleep, you both need some rest tomorrow is the big day!

Ori & Sein: hehe, we know

-Day 7-

Spirit tree: alright is everyone here?

Everyone: yes we are

Spirit tree: alright then! would Ku, please bring the ring?

Ku: coming *picks up the little box with the 2 rings in it*

Spirit tree: ok, Ori of Nibel, do you accept to always stay by Sein of Nibel her side, be her life long partner through hard and easy times and respect and trust them until the day you die?

Ori: yes I do

Spirit tree: and you Sein of Nibel?

Sein: I also do

Spirit tree: you may put on the rings on each other 

Ori and Sein: *their right hands-on each other Ori places fist his ring and then Sein*

Spirit tree: you may kiss the bride

Ori & Sein: chu~

Everyone: *clapping*

Spirit tree: and now, let's party all night!

Everyone: YEA!!!!

Me: that was beautiful don't you think 😢 oh... I caught something in my eye *sniff*

Publish date: 30th May 2020


	5. Spirit High (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER DAY AT SCHOOL! or multiple days... or they go shopping... or... WHATEVER!... ENJOY!

Hey there :3 welcome back! previously we left off Tatsu showing a picture with Ori wearing Neko/Cat stuff... Now we continue :D 

Tatsu: what do you think of this picture *Shows the picture of Ori wearing Neko stuff*

Sein: e-eh...

Tatsu: isn't he adorable?

Sein: I guess you can say that hehe...

Tatsu: hey your turning red are you... are you blushing~?

Sein: n-no! hey Tatsu? did he really wear that?

Tatsu: yes he did, I traded him some doughnuts for it

Sein: ... and he agreed...

Tatsu: he hasn't eaten lunch yet soooo~

Sein: you made him wear that

Tatsu: yep, and it looks like you enjoyed looking at it 😁

Sein: w-what! no!

Tatsu: don't lie to me, Sein! hey girls! come here!

Leru, Nir, Sol, Eki: what is it

Tatsu: what do you think of this? *shows the picture again*

Leru, Nir, Sol, Eki: aaaaaww~! that's soooo cute!

Tatsu: see Sein! they like it

Sein: whatever...

Leru: Tatsu who is that?

Tatsu: oh it's just Ori

Leru: he's soo cute!!!

Sein: let's check out another store

Tatsu: awww~ is Sein getting jalouse?

Sein: w-what no! 

Leru: I think she is

Sol: is Sein getting angry?

Nir: stop it you two, we were here to have a fun day, not a tease Sein day

Eki: yeah, she's right

Sein: thank you two

Leru: ok what shop do you wanna check Sein?

Sein: I dunno

Leru: how about we go to the game store?

Nir: I wanna get some snacks

Tatsu: I want to check out more clothes stores

Sol: why don't we split up and meet up later

Sein: I guess we can

Eki: alright I and Nir are going to get some snacks

Tatsu: I'm coming too!

Leru: Sol you wanna come with me?

Sol: yeah sure

Sein: what about me?

Leru: how about you go with Ori?

Sein: what? why!

Leru: cuz he'll feel left alone

Sein: can't one of you go with him?

Leru: meh, I don't feel like too

Sol: neither do I

Sein: can't we go together?

Leru: Nah, have fun, Sol do it

Sol: you better close your eyes, Sein

Sein: Why?

Sol uses Light burst!... Sol & Leru fleed!

Sein: what the hell, Sol!!

...

Sein: Sol?

...

Sein: Leru?

...

Sein: the Light is fading away... their gone... 

Ori: what the heck happened inside here

Sein: oh, hey Ori

Ori: Hi, but can you answer my question?

Sein: that was Sol's Light burst but harmless

Ori: oh... *looks around him* where are the others?

Sein: they, well we split up and well I got paired up with you

Ori: oh, well do you wanna check out another store? 

Sein: yeah, sure

Ori: we can also find your friends if you want..?

Sein: let's go to another store 

Ori: are you sure you don't want to find your friends?

Sein: don't worry about it we'll just meet up somewhere again

Ori: alright then, what store do you wanna check out?

Sein: let's check out a store where you can find a present for your friend Gumon

Ori: ok then, how about that store?

Sein: sure I guess

Ori & Sein walks in a random store... yea that's all I can say . -.

Ori: How much for Toolbox?

cashier: 34,99 Spirit Light

Ori: I'll take it *gives 35 Spirit Light*

cashier: thank you, have a good day

Ori: too you to *looks to Sein* see anything you like?

Sein: not really

Ori: how about we go to a place you wanna go?

Sein: yea sure!

Ori: let's go then... one question hehe

Sein: what is it?

Ori: is it a clothing store?

Sein: actually... yes

Ori: 😅 why am I not surprised

Sein: heheh... well girls like clothes ya know

Ori: well let's go I guess

Sein: yay!

Ori and Sein left to one of the many clothing stores there are... man my head is really filled with air... 

Ori: found anything you like yet?

Sein: yea, but *grabs Ori's hand* come

Ori: what is it?

Sein: sit here, I need to know your opinion

Ori: ok?

Sein: I'll be right back *does in a fitting room*

*5 minutes later*

Ori: are you done yet?

Sein: yes *comes out the fitting room wearing a hoodie with a cat saying NYA!* and?

Ori: that's... ADORABLE!!

Sein: should I buy it?

Ori: yes!

after buying the clothes Sein wants Sein got a message that they are going home

Sein: hey Ori we gotta go

Ori: coming just give me a minute

Sein: ok one minute

Ori: 2 ice creams, please

seller: what flavour?

Ori: uhm... 1 strawberry and 1 vanilla

seller: coming right up *scoops the ice cream*

Ori: how much Spirit light?

seller: 4 Spirit light

Ori: *grabs 4 Spirit light* here

seller: thank you, come again

Ori: I'm back

Sein: let's go... are those ice creams!

Ori: yea! want one?

Sein: I'll take the strawberry *grabs the strawberry one* thank you!

Ori: np

Sein: we better get going tho my friends are waiting at the bus stop

Ori: let's go then

and they start walking toward the bus stop, talking about things like... Sein's friend... .-.

Sein: we're here

Leru: took you 2 long enough!... where did you get that ice cream?

Sein: Ori bought it for me

Leru: awww! no fair

Sein: hehe! 

Nir: the Bus is here let's go back we still have school tomorrow

Sol: yea... and I don't want my parent to be mad when I come home... it's been past 17:00/5:00 PM 😓

Everyone steps inside the Bus and then they all went home! WHAT A HAPPY ENDING!!!!

... what are you doing?

...

...

...

?!

HEY!!!

HEY DON'T GO YET WE AREN'T DONE YET!!! now let's continue... ahem...

Ori: Mom! I'm home

Naru: hi Ori

Gumo: hey there champ!

Ori: Hi Gumo!

Naru: someone is staying over for tonight if that ok with you?

Ori: of course

Gumo: Ok champ don't forget it's my birthday tomorrow, my boss will come and celebrate with us

Ori: that's pretty cool

Naru: hey, Ori! our guest is here

Sein: hi~

Ori: ... SEIN?!

Sein: hi Ori how are you doing?

Naru: oh well it looks like you two know each other

Ori: well I met her this morning at school and I me-

Sein: hey Ori~ why don't we go to the guestroom?

Ori: yeah sure why not

Sein: *grabs Ori's hands* let's go

Ori: h-hey, slow down

Sein: so which way?

Ori: our guest room is upstairs

Sein: oh... maybe you should lead the way

Ori: alright, follow me

Sein: ok

they arrive at the guest room... a beautiful bedroom

Ori: this is the place you're going to sleep for tonight

Sein: hey Ori?

Ori: yeah

Sein: come closer

Ori: ok?

Sein: a little bit more

Ori: ... is this a joke?

Sein: a little closer

Ori: uuuuhhh... *starts blushing a bit* isn't this a little to close?

Sein: *leans in closer*

Ori: uhh...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ori: ah!... oh man that was a terrible nightmare... 

Sein: are you sure about that?

Ori: AAAH!!!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ori: oh you have got to be kidding me...

Gumo: does this look like a joke?

Ori: OMFG GUMO WHAT THE FU-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ori: HOLY COW IN SPACE... this isn't a dream right?

Leru, Sol, Tatsu, Nir, Eki, Sein: no, of course, it isn't a dream

Ori: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ori: AH!... oh please not another dream

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ori: thank god I love you alarm!

BEEP BEEP BEEP

click

Ori: hmmm... Dubbel check *punches himself rather hard* ouch...

Naru: Ori are you awake yet?

Ori: yes I am mom! 

Naru: Gumo is home! he also brought his boss here! he seems like a nice man! come meet him

Ori: coming!

Ori gets out of bed and does his morning routine and then went downstairs

Ori: I'm here mom... uhh...

Sein: hmm?... oh uh, hi? *does an awkward wave*

Trace: hi there young spirit! meet my daughter Sein

Naru: hello Sein, my name is Naru

Sein: nice to meet you too miss Naru

Naru: just call me Naru sweetheart

Sein: ok

Sara(Sein's Mother): breakfast is ready!

everyone: coming

Sara: awww~ is that your son Naru?

Naru: yes he is

Sara: hi nice to meet you little guy, what's your name?

Ori: first I'm 14 and my name is Ori

Sara: So you're the one who bought my Sein an Ice cream yesterday!

Sein: mom! I told you not to talk about it!

Sara: sorry sweety can't help it

Ori: ...

Trace: you got a nice family Gumo

Gumo: thanks boss

Trace: so when the kids are back from school we are going to a nice restaurant with all of our workers? oh and our families

Gumo: sound great!

Trace: then it's settled!

Naru: you two stop talking and start eating before it gets cold

Sara: why not play a little game

Naru: yea, that would be fun

Gumo: like?

Ori: *gets up* how about not getting late for school?

Gumo & Trace: sounds boring... wait, what?

Ori: *facepalm* it's 8:10(AM) 

Sara & Naru: *sigh* boys

Trace & Gumo: oh...

Sara: Sein you better hurry too

Sein: I know

Ori: *grabs his keys* I'm going

Sein: h-hey! wait for me

Ori: hurry up slowpoke~ *closes the door behind him*

Sein: you dork! *chases him*

Sara: ah~ young love

Naru: Ik

Trace & Gumo: *sigh* girls

back to Ori and Sein! Sein ran after Ori and eventually caught up tackle hugs from behind him

Sein: gotcha!

Ori: ouch!... did you really need to do that?

Sein: yes

Ori: *sigh* you can let go now

Sein: sorry, hehe

Ori: *shakes the dirt off him* 

Sein: hurry up slowpoke~ we haven't gotten all the time!

Ori: alright alright I'm coming you don't need to rush it

Sein: well I just don't want to be late

Ori: school isn't that far from here you know

Sein: hmm?

Ori: just cross those streets and then take a turn left and bam, you're there

Sein: ... you live that close?!

Ori: yea...

Sein: then why did we leave so soon?

Ori: Idk, getting to school before the bullies arrive

Sein: oh...

and so they walked to school crossing some streets and then turning left!... when they arrived it already was 8:19(AM)

Leru: Sein over here

Sein: hi Leru! hey, Ori, are you coming?

Ori: sure I guess

Sein: *walks up to her friends* morning

Leru, Sol, Nir, Eki, Tatsu: morning, oh, hi Ori

Ori: hi

Nir: so Sein, new boyfriend?

Sein: w-w-what?! n-no!

Ori: we-re just friends *rubbing his neck*

Nir: oh

Leru: don't worry Nir I'm sure he's Sein boyfriend soon enough

Sein: L-Leru! 

Leru: whaaaat!

Leru: would you look at the time! first-class is starting soon! welp, bye!

Nir, Tatsu, Eki, Sol: see you guys later!

Sein: ...

Ori: ... so are your friends always like this?

Sein: no... actually yes

Ori: let's go to class I guess

Sein: yea

and then they walked to their class... yeah that's all I got to say

Teacher: welcome everyone on your second day of school!

Everyone: yaaaay...

Teacher: Oh and before I forget, we will go on a school camp next week

Everyone: school camp?

Teacher: yep, we're all gonna get to know each other better

Everyone: why?

Teacher: *sigh* it's a school tradition, we do this everyone year with newcomers

Everyone: oh

Teacher: now let's talk about History 

Everyone: *groan*

Teacher: blah blah blah blah blah blah...

RING RING RING B*TCH... time to go to your next class

Ori: *sigh*

Sein: hey Ori?

Ori: what?

Sein: do you know where the PE is?

Ori: it's outside smartass

Sein: isn't it inside?

Ori: it's still Summer 

Sein: oh, let's go then

Ori: yea sure

At the giant soccer field.

PE teacher: alright! Welcome to PE, I'm ya teacher now let's begin! Max, you are team red! Poppy, team blue!

Max, Poppy: yes sir!

Per teacher: OK! today we are going to play soccer as you can see, now Poppy choose your goalkeeper!

Poppy: hmm... I choose Mark

Mark: alright!

PE teacher: Max?

Max: you look like a goalkeeper, you're on my team

Nils: me?

Max: no the one on your right

Ori: me?

Max: yes you, now come here

Ori: ok?

PE teacher: OK, I will divide the rest! Sein, red team! Lily, Blue team! Kally, Red team! blah blah blah...

Max: alright we are going to win! 

Sein: uhm Max? why am I an attacker?

Max: because of your speed

Sein: ok then

Max: alright! Sir! we are ready!

PE teacher: OK THEN! everyone to their position!

Red Team:  
GK - Ori  
3 defenders - Helen, Kally and Dylan  
3 attackers - Max, Rex and Sein  
1 striker - Spark  
Captain - Max

Blue Team:  
GK - Mark  
3 defenders - Poppy, Lily and Bob  
3 attackers - Mia, Persie and Sylver  
1 striker - Archer  
Captain - Poppy

Max: alright!

Ori: I already don't like this

Max: awww~ are you scared of the ball?

Ori: (¬_¬ )

Poppy: alright we're gonna win this! who's with me?

Blue team: YEAH!

Max: Like that'll happen!

Ori: toxic...

Max: what did you say

Ori: nothing

Max: I said what did you say!?

PE teacher: Max!

Max: sorry teacher

PE teacher: ok let's start the match! 

The blue team starts first!

Archer takes off right after the flute signal with his team following him

Max used tackle... but it missed

Archer uses pass

Mia successfully takes the ball and avoids 2 more players

2 defenders ready to stop the Mia 1 going in and 1 stay behind

Defender Helen uses tackle Mia jumped over her! but wait! it was a trap!

Kally uses Tackle! it went successfully! Kally obtains the ball!

Kally uses VERY LONG PASS!!! Sparks got the ball! and goes straight to the goal of blue team

All the attackers of blue team go back to defend

Poppy and Lily uses X tackle! Spark USES! sidestep it went successful

Poppy and Lily are dumbstruck

Spark uses SHARP SHOT! but Silver blocks the shot!

Silver uses pass! but Sein has other things in her mind! Sein uses tackle!

Sein obtained the ball! Sein uses pass! Spark got the ball and uses SHARP SHOT again!

Mark dives at the ball! Mark caught the ball! 

Blue team: NICELY DONE MARK!

Mark uses HIGH LONG PASS!! Mark became high!... just kidding

Max interrupts the pass! but Archer got the ball back right after Max stole it! and goes straight to the goal of red team!

Kally and Helen try the double tackle again!

Archer knew this would happen and uses PASS! Persie got the ball!

Persie on the right side of the goal uses SHOT!

Ori on the left side uses BOOSTED DIVE! (I made that up! he just uses the pole as a boost) Ori barely stops it!

CORNER SHOT FOR BLUE TEAM! Mia will take the shot!

Mia uses CURVE SHOT! but it failed... Ori catches the ball and uses LONG PASS!

Sein obtains the ball! and uses SPRINT and sprints to the blue teams' goal

the defenders from blue team are ready to defend their goal at any cost

BUT! Sein went to fast for them （⊙ｏ⊙）Sein uses HIGH-SPEED SHOT! 

Mark uses! DODGE!... dodge? WHY WOULD YOU DODGE?! Mark dives out of the way! but the ball went over the goal...

Spark: ... HOW DID THAT MISS?!

when blue team wants to begin their attack the teacher said!

PE teacher: PE is almost over 10 minutes left

Everyone: what?!

Poppy: Alright guys! this is the last attack! if we score we win!

Every team member of blue team except the GK went in!

Archer takes the lead! dodging 1 attacker! and then he uses PASS!

Poppy got the ball! and uses PASS!

Lily obtained the ball! and uses PASS!

Mia got the ball! and uses PASS!

PASS!

PASS!

PASS!

Max: why are *huff* they all passing!

Sein: *puff* they are tiring us!

Poppy: this our chance!

Bob uses PASS! but...

Ori interrupts the pass! and uses LONG SHOT!

Poppy: wwwwwwwWHAT!

everyone's eyes follow the ball... the ball only crossed the middle line...

Max: ORI YOU SU... where is Ori?

meanwhile, everyone focussed on the ball Ori went past everyone now close to the ball

Ori obtained the ball! 

Max: How did he... when did he...

Ori rushes to the goal and uses SHOT! 

Mark uses DIVE! the ball hits the bar and bounces back! Blue team start cheering!

Ori uses HEADER! the ball went in the net!

1-0 for Red team

PE teacher: END MATCH

Max: ... da fudge?!

Ori: *shrugs*

PE teacher: good job Ori! you are the MVP

*AAAAAAand I'm going to skip the rest of the day cuz writing about lessons are boring*

Sein: hey Ori?

Ori: yeah?

Sein: where are you going?

Ori: home, why?

Sein: oh I wanted to ask you'd like to get some ice cream

Ori: sure, I guess?

Sein: follow me! I know justs the right place!

Ori: it's 14:12/2:12 PM we can't stay there for too long

Sein: I know! but I am down for some ice cream! and my friends still have some classes to go to!

Ori: Fine lead the way

Sein: yay, let's go *grabs Ori's hand*

Ori: is holding my hand really necessary?

Sein: o-oh! sorry

And so they left to a nice cold nice awesome amazing cool cafe for a nice ice cream

cashier: what would you like?

Ori: a sundae for me and for her..?

Sein: the same as always, please

Cashier: coming please take a seat

Ori and Sein walked to a free spot and sat down

Ori: how often do you come here?

Sein: once a week or 2 times a week... or 3 times

Ori: you really like ice cream huh?

Sein: hehe... you could say that

Waiter: a Sundae for the boy and the usual for the girl

Sein: thanks, George!

Waiter: you're welcome

Ori: ... you even know their names?

Sein: yeah... 

Ori: nvm that, what did you order? 

Sein: this? this is a banana split

Ori: how often do you order that?

Sein: almost every time I get here

Ori: ... and your parent are fine with that?

Sein: positive *taking a scoop from her banana split*

Ori: *slowly eating his sundae* slow down, will you? you're gonna get a brain freeze if you eat that fast

Sein: why does everyone say that!

Ori: Idk

Sein: *still eating fast* 

Ori: don't say I didn't warn ya

Sein: haha very funny *still eating that fast*

Ori: *sigh and whispers* 3... 2... 1...

Sein: Aaah! brain freeze!!

Ori: told you, hahaha

Sein: hmpf *punch him on his shoulder*

Ori: ouch, hey! *punches her back but a lot softer*

Sein: hey!

Ori: hey there

Sein: you dork

Ori: hehe

THE END OF THE!

CHAPTER! hope you enjoyed the 3000+ words!... what am I saying this crap sucks... nevertheless! I hope to see you all in the next chapter UwU

Publish date: 22th May 2020


	6. Spirit High (pt.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND! ANOTHER DAY AT SCHOOL!!!! or not...ENJOY!

Hello! welcome back to Sein and Ori one-shots everyone favourite book with the ship Sein x Ori! oh, what the actual hell am I talking about .-. ... let's just get to the chapter ._.

Ori: *slowly eating his sundae* slow down, will you? you're gonna get a brain freeze if you eat that fast

Sein: why does everyone say that!

Ori: Idk

Sein: *still eating fast*

Ori: don't say I didn't warn ya

Sein: haha very funny *still eating that fast*

Ori: *sigh and whispers* 3... 2... 1...

Sein: Aaah! brain freeze!!

Ori: told you, hahaha

Sein: hmpf *punch him on his shoulder*

Ori: ouch, hey! *punches her back but a lot softer*

Sein: hey!

Ori: hey there

Sein: you dork

Ori: hehe

*14:44/2:44 PM*

Ori: we're back

Gumo: hi, welcome back you two

Sein: hi

Trace: are we all set to go?

Gumo: yep!

Trace: ok! I invited some of our workers, now let's go!

Sara: sweety, I forgot my dress

Trace: then we go back and get your dress

Sara: Sein? did you bring your dress?

Sein: *eyes widen* u-uhm... do I really need to wear it?

Sara: well, yes

Sein: c'mon mom

Sara: everyone is going dressed so you are too

Naru: but Ori doesn't have a suit

Ori: *slowly walking back*

Naru: Ori stay here

Ori: 'how da F did she know?' ok...

Sara: oh we have a suit for him

Gumo: you hear that now we're all ready to go

Ori: aw man!

and then they went to Sein's house to grab some clothes

Naru: Ori are you done yet?

Ori: yea, I'm done

Naru: come out then

Ori: *opens the door* Oh man! I can barely breathe in this thing

Naru: you look beautiful my dear

Ori: 😒

Sara: Sein?

Sein: coming... *sigh*

Trace: Gumo , why don't we go in my new car?

Gumo: new car? ain't I too big?

Trace: nonsense! it's a special car, with darkling mode or for spirits

Gumo: that's COOL

Sara: but wait that car is made for 2

Trace: oh well you can take my other car *throws keys* 

Sara: what about Naru?

Trace: oh... then you guys go in her car

Sara: oh dear... it can't be helped

Sein: I'm here...

Sara: you look beautiful my dear!

Ori: eh...

Naru: looking good Sein

Sein: thanks

Trace: let's go Gumo

Gumo: coming

Naru: Sara, Ori, Sein are you coming?

Sara: yes, we're coming

Naru: alright, Sara where is the restaurant where we're going?

Sara: let me grab my phone for a second, but where did I leave it right! in my bag, Sein dear can you pass me my phone?

Sein: Mom... your bag is still inside the house

Sara: oh...

Naru: Ori would be so kind and grab it?

Ori: *sigh* yeah sure

*5 minutes later*

Ori: back

Sara: thanks Ori

Ori: you're welcome

Sara: now let's get moving, Naru start the car!

Naru: yes ma'am!

Ori: ...

*meanwhile driving to the restaurant*

Sein: mom?

Sara: yes Sein

Sein: is it the place where we always go?

Sara: no not this time dear, we are going to a special restaurant 

Sein: oh? how long before we arrive?

Sara: another 15 minutes

Sein: uuughhhh!...

Ori: *on his phone* ... *looks at Sein* 15 minutes isn't that long, right?

Sein: no, not if you have something to entertain you (¬_¬ )

Ori: you brought your phone right?

Sein: yes, but...

Ori: but?

Sein: I'm low on battery 😓

Ori: *sigh* catch *throws a power bank*

Sein: ow!... thanks, I guess

*15 minutes later*

Ori: we still on the road and I see no city nearby... 

Sara: hmmm... Naru?

Naru: are you sure you have the right restaurant?

Sara: Yeah I'm 100% sur-... oh

Naru, Ori and Sein: *facepalm*

Sein: really mom?

Sara: sorry 😅😅

*10 minutes later*

Ori: how long before we get there?

Sara: 24 minutes

Ori: oh god *rubbing his eyes*

Sein: that long?... *yawn*

Sara: sorry dear

Sein: *falls asleep on Ori's shoulder* Zzz

Ori: ?! *looks at Sein* ... *sigh*

*20 minutes later*

Sein: ZzzzZzz... hng, are we there yet *feels she laying on something/someone*

Ori: nope, still some more minutes

Sein: ?! *sits straight up* 

Sara: slept well, Sein? hihi~

Sein: uuh...

Sara: I'll take that as a yes

Sein: m-mom!

Ori: is that the city *points to a city what else?*

Sara: yes! that's it

Naru: then we're almost there

*another 4 minutes later*

Gumo & Trace: *waving to them*

Naru: *parks the car*

The 4 of them: *get out*

Gumo: why did it take so long?

Naru: welllllll...

Sein: *points to mom*

Sara: well you see...

Ori: it's Sara's fault

Trace: again?

Sara: sorry!

Trace: well the party begins at 17:00/5 PM so we still have time to look around this city

Sara, Naru: SHOPPING TIME!!!

Ori: 😓 oh no...

Trace: Gumo! you are coming with me! we are going to find you a fine present

Gumo: alright!

Ori: ok then... mom-... where'd they go (⊙_⊙)？

Sein: hmm? *looks around* uuhh...

*meanwhile*

Naru: Sara! try this out!

Sara: that looks amazing!

*back to Ori & Sein*

Ori & Sein: ...

Ori: wanna check out a store?

Sein: sure I guess

and so Ori & Sein walked to a nice store... a clothing store ._. again

Ori: you really like clothes, huh?

Sein: uhm... well

Ori: I'll take it as a yes

Sein: I guess you can say that, hehe

Ori: heh... hey Sein?

Sein: yeah?

Ori: uhm... nvm

Sein; c'mon, tell me! what is it?

Ori: no it's nothing, don't worry about it *turns the other way*

Sein: why so down Ori? c'mon cheer up

Ori: fine *puts on a smile* better?

Sein: yes, *gives him a kiss on his cheek* chu~, c'mon let's check out another store

Ori: eh?! *gets red*

Sein: *grabs his hand and drags him with her* which store you wanna check?

Ori: e-eh, how a-about we go b-back to the restaurant it's a-almost time

Sein: awww, alright

-Back at the restaurant Ori & Sein sitting on the nearest bench waiting for their parents and some of the workers-

Sein & Ori: *both listening to music and surfing through the internet*

Sein: hey Ori?

Ori: hmm?

Sein: grab this invisible rope?

Ori: ok? *grabs it*

Sein: now pull it

Ori: *pulls*

Sein: hug! *tackle hugs Ori*

Ori: whoa

Sein: hehe

Ori: *sigh* do you really gotta do this? we're in the open you know... 

Sein: and?

Ori: well, I feel kinda embarrassed

Sein: hihi~

Ori: you can get off me now

Sein: just a little longer... your fur is really soft

Ori: *sigh* fine... *pets Sein's head*

Sein: hmhm~

-10 minutes later-

Ori: where are they?

Sein: I dunno

-another 10 minutes later-

Naru, Sara, Gumo and Trace: sorry we're late 😓

Ori & Sein: took you guys long enough?

Naru: sorry

Sara: but we found some clothes and then

Trace: I was searching for a present for Gumo

Gumo: I was trying to find them

Ori & Sein: ...

Ori: can we go inside the restaurant?

Trace: oh yeah, right

-15 minutes later-

Trace: alright did everyone arrive?

Everyone: yep we're here!

Trace: alright today it's Gumo's birthday and we're gonna celebrate this as a team! cheers!

Everyone: Cheers!

everyone: *chatting with each other*

-31 minutes later-

Ori: I am stuffed...

Sein: me too...

Gumo: already? there a lot more coming!

Pablo(Trace's worker): are you kids sure?

Ori: yes...

Naru: how about you two go take a walk around town?

Ori: I guess we can do that, Sein?

Sein: yeah, sure

Naru: I'm sure some of the stores are still open

Sara: take care of my daughter Ori, she can be reckless sometimes... especially when it comes down to ice cream

Sein: MOM!!

Sara: hihi~ sorry, have fun children

-at the centre-

Ori: whoa, there are still a lot of people...

Sein: yea, is it me or is it getting colder and colder?

Ori: yea... you still want ice cream?

Sein: serious?

Ori: yeah, heheh

Sein: dork...

Ori: heheh

Sein: uhm... Ori? can we get out of here, right now

Ori: why?

Sein: them... *points to some guys in black clothes*

Ori: yea let's get out of here

Bad guy 1: what do we have here?

Ori: ?!... what do you want

bad guy 1: hey guys look what I found!

Bad guy 2 & 3: well, well, well if it isn't the daughter of the richest spirit in Nibel?

Sein: e-eh

Ori: ... what do you want...

Bad guy 2: what do we want to do with them?

Bad guy 3: how about keeping them hostage?

Bad guy 1: yeah that's a great idea!

Ori: or maybe think about what price you guys will get if you kidnap us?

Bad guy 1: Great idea! how about 100000 guys?

Bad guy 2: no man we can get more! we can get 500000!

Bad guy 3: no even more! 1000000!

Bad guy 1, 2 & 3: HOW ABOUT 1600000! GREAT IDEA

Bad guy 1: Thanks for the idea little one...

Bad guy 2 & 3: where did they go?

Me: YOU GUYS JUST GOT OWNED! NEEEEEEEEEERDSSSSSSSS

Bad guy 1, 2 & 3: who are you

Me: someone you don't need to know :3

-back to Sein and Ori-

Sein: I didn't think that'll work

Ori: robbers, kidnapper or whatever they are, they have absolutely no IQ...

Sein: mhm

Ori: soooo...

Sein: ?

Ori: you still want an Ice cream?

Sein: serious? we almost got kidnapped and you think I want Ice cream?

Ori: well... yes

Sein: you're stupid *punches him on the shoulder*

Ori: owie... well can I have a thank you?

Sein: why?

Ori: well I just saved you but back there

Sein: no your not getting another kiss

Ori: w-what?! I was just asking for a thank you, y'know!

Sein: hmmm, really~?

Ori: *facepalm* urgh... nevermind let's get you an ice cream

Sein: yay!

Ori: and now you want one?

Sein: shut up

-at a cafe-

Ori: one sundae and 2 chocolate milk

cashier: 5 SL (Spirit Light) please

Ori: here *gives her 5 SL*

Sein: *waiting on a sofa*

Ori: ..? how and why is there a sofa in this cafe?

Sein: I dunno, but I like it!

Ori: ok?

Sein: you wanna advo-cuddle?

Ori: advo- what?

Sein: advo-cuddle?

Ori: excuse me? what?

Sein: cuddling dummy!

Ori: *getting red again* u-uhm... w-why?

Sein: your fur is soft! ÓwÒ

Ori: really?

Sein: yes

Ori: sure... I guess

Sein: *hugs him again* soooo soft...

Ori: mhhh... *pets head*

waiter: 1 sundae and 2 chocolate milk

Ori: yes thank you

Sein: *immediately grabs ice cream and starts eating it* 

Ori: *looks at Sein*

Sein: want some?

Ori: uuh- *get ice cream in his mouth*

Sein: hihi

Ori: heh... thanks I guess

Sein: so, any idea what to do?

Ori: we can go check some stores

Sein: that'll be fun!

Ori: heh... You'll just go into 10 clothes stores

Sein: hey!

Ori: it is true

Sein: ...maybe

Ori: I knew it

Sein: can we just go ('。＿。｀)

Ori: yes we can

-in a random store-

Sein: how does this look?

Ori: meh

Sein: and this?

Ori: cute

Sein: this?

Ori: pretty

Sein: *in a bikini* this?

Ori: something I don't need to see... good looking

Sein: this?

Ori: fancy

Sein: this?

Ori: stylish

Sein: Ori?

Ori: what?

Sein: can you try this?

Ori: ... neko stuff... again?

Sein: please *puppy doll eyes*

Ori: ...

Sein: *even cuter puppy doll eyes*

Ori: ...fine

Sein: yay!

Ori: *puts on the Neko stuff* happy?

Sein: very 😁😁 *takes pictures*

Ori: h-hey!

Sein: hehehe! *runs away*

Ori: *puts the Neko stuff back* come back!

Sein: Nah!

Ori: *chases Sein* delete those pictures now!

Sein: what are you gonna do? hit a girl?

Ori: grr! JUST DELETE THEM!

Sein: then catch me! *runs fast*

Ori: *parkours up a building* you asked for it

Sein: did I lose him?

Ori: *jumps on top of Sein* gotcha!

Sein: aah!... when and how did you catch up!

Ori: that doesn't matter! delete those pictures

Sein: fine... *deletes one picture* there happy?

Ori: yes

Sein: let's go back, it's getting pretty late

Ori: yeah

Sein: *sets the picture Ori wearing Neko stuff as lock and home screen wallpaper* hehe

Ori: you coming or what?

Sein: yes I'm coming!

-back to the restaurant-

Naru: there you 2 are! where have you been?

Ori: just a cafe... and some stores

Sara: now Sein, say bye to Ori, we're going home

OK OK OK! I have no idea why I did this long over a 2000 words chapter... I hope you enjoyed anyways... I am just running out od idea's ;w;

Publish date: 11th June 2020


	7. A week at the spirit tree...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just another random week... this time at the spirit tree... ENJOY!

HELLO WELCOME TO YOUR FAVOURITE BOOK WITH THE PAIRING ORI AND SEIN!!!... I am talking shit now... this ain't your favourite book with the pairing Sein & Ori is it?...  
Btw, before you get confused and think "wait isn't Ori married with Sein?" well yes and no, I make every random week different from the other, all of the random weeks have another topic and other stories sooo... I hope you still will enjoy them... ENJOY!

-Day 1 The story got told-

-It was a nice day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming and Ori was sleeping in his bed after saving the forest of Niwen, and where is Ku? she's with her Mother-

Ori: *yawn* good morning...

Naru: good morning Ori, how was your sleep?

Ori: pretty good I guess

Naru: It's been some days when you saved the forest from blindness

Ori: I know... 

Naru: so, I heard there now lot's more spirits now

Ori: that isn't a big of a problem right?

Naru: maybe... maybe not

Ori: welp, anyways I'm going to see Sein

Naru: ok, stay save!

Ori: you know I will

-and once arrived at the spirit tree...-

Ori: whoa Naru wasn't lying...

A random Female: LOOK IT'S ORI!!!

Ori: wha?... oh you've got to be kidding me...

A lot of Females charging to him

Ori: sh*t, sh*t, sh*t sh*t sh*t sh*t! *starts running*

Sein: hihi~

Spirit tree: why don't you help him, Sein?

Sein: why? it's funny to watch

Spirit tree: well... he is your boyfriend

Sein: *glowing pink* W-WHAT?!

Spirit tree: wait let me give you your spirit form

Sein: *SEIN IS EVOLVING?! just kidding... transforming* ... huh?

Spirit tree: your welcome, now go help you boyfriend

Sein: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Spirit tree: oh your face says otherwise

Sein: TREE!!

Ori: HEEEELP!!!!!!!!

Female: C'MON HERE!!

-Day 2 just a talk with Sein and the Spirit tree-

-once arrived at the spirit tree once more-

Ori: ok... WHICH OF YOU TWO TOLD HOW I LOOK?!

Sein: ...

Ori: ..? Where is Sein?!

Sein: I'm here

Ori: oh? since when did you have a body?

Spirit tree: I gave her a body again... and I told every spirit about you

Ori: WHY!!

Spirit tree: 'wanted to make Sein jealous... and it didn't go as planned' oh uhm... well just wanted to give you more respect?

Ori: It's been one day... and I have the feeling I'm already being stalked from every corner

Sein: that sucks

Spirit tree: well your at least save up here

Ori: that's true

Sein: hey tree?

Spirit tree: wassup?

Sein: the sky

Spirit tree: ...

Ori: hey Sein!

Sein: what?

Ori: updog :3

Sein: what's updog?... *realize it's pun* ARE YOU KIDDING ME

Ori: hihihihahahaha!

Sein: hmpf! *pushes Ori off the tree*

Ori: woah!... AAAAAA!!!! OOF! *lands on the ground*ouch...

Spirit tree: Sein! why did you do that!

Sein: >:c

Spirit tree: Sein!

Sein: >:C

Spirit tree: 1...

Sein: >:CC

Spirit tree: 2...

Sein: >:(

Spirit tree: 2,5...

Sein: because I didn't like the joke >:c

Spirit tree: WHY DID YOU PUSH ORI OF ME?!

Sein: because I was angry >:c

Spirit tree: GO APOLOGIZE!

Sein: no >:c

Spirit tree: I will tell Ori that you love him!

Sein: w-what!? NO

Spirit tree: So you do like him?

Sein: s-sh*t up!

Spirit tree: oh Or-

Sein: I'll go I'll go!

Spirit tree: good girl

Ori: ... *gets up* ughh... are you kidding me... 

and now!... Ori is trying to escape a bunch of Females... :)

-Day 3 Ku and Kuro-

Ori: ...

Naru: hold still Ori, or else I can't patch up you tail

Ori: ...

Naru: done!

Ori: finally

Naru: now what happened?

Ori: Sein pushed me off the spirit tree...

Naru: why did she do that?

Ori: I just told a pun...

Naru: what's so bad about that?

Ori: Idk

Kuro: Ori? are you home?

Ori: yea I'm here, what is it Kuro?

Kuro: oh I wanted to ask if you'd like to come over, Ku want's to meet you

Ori: ...yea, better than running away from Females...

Kuro: hihi, now let's go

-and so they headed to Kuro's nest-

Ku: Mom? did you bring Ori?

Kuro: yes I did

Ori: *jumps off Kuro* hi!

Ku: hello! I'm Ku, how old are you?

Ori: oh uhm... hi Ku I am well... 15 or 16

Ku: oooo

Ori: but my age doesn't matter

Sein: hello anyone here?

Ori: Sein???

Sein: oh, hey Ori I wasn't suspecting to see you here

Ori: me neither

Ku: let's play a game!

Ori: sure

Kuro: Ku~ mommy is gonna get some food, ok?

Ku: ok!

Sein: so what do you wanna play Ku?

Ku: how about Truth or dare?

Ori: sure?

Ku: can I begin?

Sein: sure sweety

Ku: Ori truth or dare?

Ori: Dare

Ku: I dare you to... EAT THIS WORM!

Ori: ... serious?

Ku: yes

Ori: *gulp* 

Ku: do it, do it, do it do it do it!

Ori: *puts it in his mouth and just shallows it* bleh...

Sein: ew...

Ori: bleh... Ku truth or dare

Ku: Truth!

Ori: who do you think is cuter, me or Sein?

Ku: hmmm... Sein!

Ori: ;w;

Sein: ;P

Ku: Sein truth or dare?

Sein: truth

Ku: are you Ori's boyfriend?

Sein & Ori: *getting red as a tomato* W-WHAT?!

Ku: you heard me, is Ori you boyfriend?

Sein: n-no! 

Ku: hmmm...

Sein: Ku truth or dare?

Ku: dare!

Sein: gimme a hug :3

Ku: hug :3 *hugs Sein*

Sein: :3 *hugs back*

Ori: ... ;w; *feeling left behind*

Ku: Sein? truth or dare?

Sein: hmmm... Dare

Ku: kiss Ori!

Sein: *getting red* w-why?!

Ku: cuz I wanna see what a kiss is!

Ori: eeeehhh... what?

Sein: d-do I really n-need to?

Ku: pretty please?

Sein: o-oh well 😓 Ori?

Ori: ...

Ku: :O

Sein: *grabs Ori's shoulders and pull him towards her and then... ( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡• ) you know* chu~

Ori: ?!?!

Kuro: omfg...

Ku: oh hi mom!

Sein: *releases the kiss* uhhh... THIS ISN'T WHAT IT-

Kuro: MAH SHIP IS SAILING!!!!

Sein: ehm, what?

Ori: *overheated... and also red as a tomato... no ever redder!* eh...

-Day 4 hmmm...-

Naru: Sein, kissed you? THAT'S AMAZING!!!

Ori: please stop talking about that...

Naru: I'm never gonna forget this!

Ori: please...

Naru: WAIT TILL GUMO HEARS ABOUT THIS!

Ori: mom...

*at the spirit tree*

Spirit tree: you did WHAT?!

Sein: ...

Spirit tree: THIS IS AMAZING!

Sein: tree?

Spirit tree: DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!

Sein: no... and I don't want to know it

Spirit tree: YOU TWO ARE GOING TO MARRY, HAVE KIDS AND YOUR GONNA LIFE A HAPPY LIFE AS A FAMILY

Sein: *getting tomato red* stop it

-Day 5 preparing for christmas-

Spirit tree: ... OMG! SEIN WAKE UP

Sein: Zzzz... what?

Spirit tree: IT'S SNOWING :DDDD

Sein: ...SNOWING?!

Spirit tree: yeah! look!

Sein: OMG!!

Spirit: THAT MEANS CHRISTMAS IS NEAR :DDD

Sein: YAAY!!!

Spirit tree: SIMSALABIM BIM

Sein: ???

Spirit tree: just kidding, I can't do magic

Sein: oh

Spirit tree: Every spirit from Nibel! gather up and prepare for Christmas!

Everyone: huh?

Spirit tree: just make something delicious and we're gonna party all night tomorrow :)

Everyone: oh

Spirit tree: c'mon it's gonna be fun!... Ori will be here to!

Everyone: the hero of Nibel?

Spirit tree: yep, he likes good food!

Females: I GOTTA MAKE SOME GOOD DISHES FOOD

Males: ... what's up with them?

Spirit tree: don't worry about it :)

Males: ok?

Spirit tree: Sein will be there too :)

Males: I think I need to go this way

Sein: really?

Spirit tree: yes :)

Sein: *facepalm* 

-Day 6 Christmas party?-

*night time*

Spirit tree: ok everyone...

Everyone: *listening*

Spirit tree: LET'S PARTY ALL NIGHT!!!

Everyone: YAY!!!

*on top of the tree*

Ori: ... since when did this happen?

Sein: don't ask me

Ori: Tree?

Spirit tree: it was snowing yesterday

Ori: ... all because it was snowing?

Spirit tree: yes...

Ori: any other reason?

Spirit tree: hmmm... well yes just this one

Ori: ?

Spirit tree: look what I grew >:D

Ori & Sein: what?

Spirit tree: look above you >:)

Ori: ?

Sein: *getting red* A m-mistletoe?!

Ori: what's a mistletoe?

Spirit tree: well it's simple! It is a Christmas custom for spirits who meet under the mistletoe to kiss! Mistletoe is commonly used as a decoration! and as for mine! I can grow some whenever I want >:)

Ori: ... k-kissing?

Spirit tree: YEP! now kiss!

Kuro: oh boy!

Ori: Kuro?

Ku: don't forget me!

Naru: hello Ori!

Gumo: omg IT'S A MISTLETOE! 

Ori: mom?! Ku, Gumo?!

Sein: eeehh...

Naru: oh don't mind us!

Spirit tree: now kiss :) 

Ku: *pushes Ori closer to Sein*

Ori & Sein: *getting redder*

Spirit tree: DO IT! *shakes himself*

Ori & Sein: *falls on top of each other lips on each other* mmhhhpfff!?!?

Naru, Ku, Kuro, Gumo and spirit tree: :OOOOOO

-Day 7 confession- 

Spirit tree: Sein please talk to me dear

Sein: >:C

Spirit tree: c'mon I'm sorry!

Sein: >:c

Spirit tree: but you did like it!

Sein: hmpf! what if I did?

Spirit tree: so you did like it?

Sein: sh*t up! >:c

Spirit tree: I can do it again?

Sein: no!

Spirit tree: multiple times?

Sein: ... NO!

Spirit tree: as much as I want?

Sein: NO!

Spirit tree: please?

Sein: no!

Spirit tree: I can do it in secret

Sein: WHY?!

Spirit tree: cuz you two look cute together?

Sein: *getting red* whatever

Spirit tree: really? cool! I'm gonna prepare one!

Sein: t-that's not what I meant!

Ori: hello? Sein you here?

Sein: hi Ori

Ori: hi

Sein: what is it?

Ori: uhm... Naru fainted 

Sein: wwwwWHAT! how?

Ori: because I said something...

Sein: what did you say?

Ori: uuuhh... well...

Sein: can you tell me already?

Ori: *getting red* well it's more like a secret

Sein: mhm? you can trust me with a secret Ori, please tell me!

Spirit tree: WELL LOOK AT THAT! ANOTHER MISTLETOE HOW COULD THAT ONE POSSIBLY BE THERE?

Sein: serious tree?

Ori: *sigh* well the secret is... *grabs Sein* chu~ I love you...

Sein: ... *faints*

Ori: now it happened to her... does she like me?

Spirit tree: I'm 99% sure she does... I'm gonna take a look inside her mind

Ori: you don't need to do that

Spirit tree: hmmm...

-10 minutes later-

Sein: ugh... my head, what happened?

Ori: hey wassup

Spirit tree: you fainted

Sein: I just had my weirdest dream

Spirit tree: let me guess, Ori, kissed and confessed to you?

Sein: yea... wait how did you know?

Ori: cuz that wasn't a dream Sein

Sein: ... that wasn't a *faints*

Ori: *sigh* there she goes again *throws water over her*

Sein: C-COLD!!!

Ori: hm?

Sein: did I faint again?

Ori: yes

Sein: o-oh

Spirit tree: SEIN SAY THE 4 MAGICAL WORDS ALREADY!

Sein: fine...

Ori: ?

Sein: Ori... I love you too

Ori: *smiling* hehe

Spirit tree: OMFG THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

Kuro: MY SHIP IS REALLY SAILING!!

Spirit tree: you watched the whole thing?

Kuro: yes

THE END OF THE RANDOM WEEK! hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter of Spirit High will be published next week! or earlier! I can't promise!... I'LL JUST PUBLISH IT AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!

Publish date: 14th June 2020


	8. Spirit high (pt.4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY... even tho I am god damn late... important message at the end of the chaper

HELLO DEAR READERS! WELCOME BACK! TO SPIRIT HIGH! AND TODAY! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BIG TIME SKIP! cuz I don't feel like writing about camp .-. NOW TO THE CHAPTER... ENJOY!  
before the time skip! let's see what happened previously in Spirit High ;P  
Ori: *puts on the Neko stuff* happy?  
Sein: very 😁😁 *takes pictures*  
Ori: h-hey!  
Sein: hehehe! *runs away*  
Ori: *puts the Neko stuff back* come back!  
Sein: Nah!  
Ori: *chases Sein* delete those pictures now!  
Sein: what are you gonna do? hit a girl?  
Ori: grr! JUST DELETE THEM!  
Sein: then catch me! *runs fast*  
Ori: *parkours up a building* you asked for it  
Sein: did I lose him?  
Ori: *jumps on top of Sein* gotcha!  
Sein: aah!... when and how did you catch up!  
Ori: that doesn't matter! delete those pictures  
Sein: fine... *deletes one picture* there happy?  
Ori: yes  
Sein: let's go back, it's getting pretty late  
Ori: yeah  
Sein: *sets the picture Ori wearing Neko stuff as lock and home screen wallpaper* hehe  
Ori: you coming or what?  
Sein: yes I'm coming!  
-back to the restaurant-  
Naru: there you 2 are! where have you been?  
Ori: just a cafe... and some stores  
Sara: now Sein, say bye to Ori, we're going home  
-TIME SKIP! To VALENTINES DAY... ONE DAY BEFORE VALENTINES DAY!-  
Ori: ZzzzZzzzZzzz  
Naru: Ori, wake up!  
Ori: Zzzghh... huh, what time is it?  
Naru: it's 7:10 AM  
Ori: ughh... coming  
*After doing his morning routine*  
Ori: I'm here  
Naru: good morning Ori  
Ori: hi, what's for breakfast?  
Naru: I made some toast and eggs *hands Ori his plate*  
Ori: thanks mom  
Naru: anytime, eat it before it gets too late  
*The walk to school...*  
Ori: *yawn*  
Sein: *runs towards him*  
Ori: ... *keeps walking*  
Sein: *tackle hugs him* gotcha  
Ori: Woah! *falls on the ground*... where did you come from?  
Sein: from the bus stop  
Ori: you could have easily gone to the bus stop at school you know?  
Sein: I know, but I wanted to see you  
Ori: but you already see me enough in school  
Sein: nah, I still need some more minutes  
Ori: *sigh* ok, but can you get off me now?  
Sein: oh yea, right *gets off* so ready for Christmas?  
Ori: huh, oh yeah  
Sein: have you also heard about the upcoming Valentines party at our school?  
Ori: no?  
Sein: oh well its wait, look a poster! *points to a poster*  
Ori: hmm?

Valentine’s party Love party  
Etree price: 10 Spirit Light  
Students of spirit high can come in free, but only if you have a date  
Date & Time: (insert a date with the day Saturday) 6PM/18:00  
Address: Nibel Lane 22

Ori: oh, it's this Friday? no, wait... tomorrow  
Sein: yep  
Ori: why is it the first time I hear about it?  
Sein: Idk  
Ori: well, that's pretty cool... *in thoughts*  
-At school-  
Math Teacher: ok everyone grab your book and go to page 79! and as usual, I will only help when you need it otherwise, you just go to work  
Everyone: *begins working*  
Sein: Ori?  
Ori: ...what?  
Sein: do you know the answer from question 88?  
Ori: 1987  
Sein: thanks   
-Behind the scenes-  
Me: OK WRITING ABOUT SCHOOL IF F*ING BORING! oh, you want to know what happened before I did the time skip? oh well... let's go to behind the scenes for a second  
Ori: so yeah, I and Sein began to hang out more often and well grew closer and closer and well I sorta began growing-  
Me: OK, THAT'S ENOUGH :)  
-BACK TO THE SHOW!-  
*after school*  
Ori: *walking with Sein to the bus stop* hey Sein?  
Sein: *eating ice cream Ori just bought her* yea?  
Ori: I was thinking...  
Sein: yea?  
Ori: well after seeing the poster  
Sein: uhuh  
Ori: I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the party with me? *rubbing his neck*  
Sein: *blushing a lil bit* I'd love too 😊  
Ori: really?  
Sein: yeah, I mean it otherwise Reem gonna keep begging me to go with him  
Ori: heh? *a little bit disappointed*  
Sein: well when are we gonna meet?  
Ori: how about 17:30/5:30 PM?  
Sein: sounds good  
Ori: ok then  
Sein: looks like the bus is here, I'll see you tomorrow  
Ori: yeah, bye  
Sein: bye  
-The walk back home-  
Ori: can't believe I asked her, can't believe I asked her out, can't believe I asked her out... I can't believe she said yes, I can't believe she said yes...  
-The return home-  
Naru: Hi Ori, welcome home so how was school today?  
Ori: there is a school party tomorrow...  
Naru: on valentines day?  
Ori: yes...  
Naru: you wanted to ask if you could go?  
Ori: ...yes...  
Naru: of course! only if you tell me who you date is  
Ori: *starts blushing* uuuh... you s-saw the poster?  
Naru: of course I did!  
Ori: w-well...  
Naru: hmm?  
Ori: i-i-it's, I-I a-asked Seintobemydate (Sein to be my date)  
Naru: omg... MY SON IS GROWING UP!  
Ori: * blushing tomato red*  
Naru: that's wonderful, when are you two meeting each other?  
Ori: at the bus stop around 17:30/5:30 PM  
Naru: then go buy some a nice suit  
Ori: mom, I can just go in regular clothes!  
-meanwhile-  
Sara: Sein dear welcome home  
Sein: hi mom  
Sara: Have you heard about the va-  
Sein: yes  
Sara: are you going to the party?  
Sein: well, yes  
Sara: oh~ Which boy asked out my Sein?  
Sein: w-well, Ori was the one who asked me out  
Sara: oh~ really?  
Sein: yeah  
Sara: when are you two gonna meet?  
Sein: tomorrow at the bus stop around 17:30/5:30 PM  
Sara: that's great! what dress are you gonna wear?  
Sein: MOM! I am not gonna wear a dress! I am just going to the party in my regular clothes  
Sara: I'm just joking sweety  
Sein: hmpf...  
Sara: :)  
Sein: I'm going to my room  
Sara: ok deary  
-next day-  
Sein: ZzzzZzzzZzzz  
Sara: Sein dear! breakfast is ready!  
Sein: hng... coming...  
Sara: Also, pick some nice clothes!  
Sein: Ik mom!  
Sara: just saying  
Sein: *rolls eyes*  
Sara: don't roll your eyes on me Sein  
Sein: I didn't! 'how?'  
Sein: *doing her morning routine and then going downstairs* I'm here  
Sara: look at you! beautiful and-  
Sein: mom really?  
Sara: what? can't your mother give you compliments?  
Sein: well, no... yes I mean UUGHH  
Sara: hihi~ I'm just playing with you  
Sein: *blushing from embarrassment*   
Sara: hihi~  
Sein: bzzz bzzz hmm?  
Sara: who's that?  
Sein: Ori just tex-  
Sara: awww~ is that Ori wearing cat stuff?  
Sein: yeah?  
Sara: well what does he say?  
Sein: he asks if he could come over, Naru needs to go somewhere  
Sara: yes, of course, he can come  
Sein: ok I'll text him back  
*10 minutes later*  
Door: knock knock  
Sein: who's there?  
Ori: it's me  
Sein: it's me who?  
Ori: it's me Ori you dork  
Sein: hihi~ coming  
Sara: who is there?  
Sein: it's Ori mom  
Sara: ok, let him in sweetie  
Sein: I was planning to do that *opens the front door*  
Ori: hi  
Sein: hey, how is it going?  
Ori: I'm doing fine, you?  
Sein: also good  
Sara: Hello, Ori!  
Ori: hi miss  
Sara: just call me Sara, ok?  
Ori: alright  
Sara: why don't you two go to Sein's room?  
Ori & Sein: ok  
Sein: let's go  
Ori: *just follows her*   
Sein: and we're here  
Ori: whoa, you have pretty big room  
Sein: hihi, well when is the party gonna begin?  
Ori: 18:00/6 AM  
Sein: right right! uhm, so what are we gonna do now?  
Ori: Idk?  
Sein: uhm...   
Ori: .-.  
Sara: kids? you want something to drink?  
Sein: no thanks mom  
Ori: no thank you  
Sara: ok  
*1 hour later*  
Sein: ZzzzZzzz  
Ori: *surfing trough his phone* hm...  
Sein: Zzzz... hng... Zzzz  
Ori: ... *looks at the time* ... 2 more hours... hehe~  
Sein: ZzzzZzzz  
Ori: SEIN, WAKE UP IT'S ALMOST 6 O'CLOCK  
Sein: Zzz... WAIT, WHAT!  
Ori: yea!  
Sein: could you wake me up earlier?!  
Ori: I've fallen asleep too y'know!  
Sein: *hyperventilating*   
Ori: pffft, hahahahahahahaa!  
Sein: what?!  
Ori: Sein, it's still 3 o'clock  
Sein: you little!  
Ori: heheh, come on it was just a littl-  
Sein: *punches him across the face*  
Ori: OW! *rubbing his cheek* did you really need to do that?  
Sein: hmpf!   
Ori: come one, it's just a prank  
Sein: and it's not funny!  
Ori: you don't have to shout  
Sein: you little! *tries to jump on him*  
Ori: *dodges and catches her with one arm* you really are a time bomb when you get angry, huh?  
Sein: hmpf *cross her arms*  
Ori: aw, is my little Sein sad?  
Sein: no!  
Ori: heheh  
Sein: can you put me down  
Ori: only if you ask politely  
Sein: ugh!... can you put me down, please?  
Ori: of course *releases her*  
Sein: hmpf...  
Ori: come on, don't look so grumpy  
Sein: I hate you  
Ori: awww what a shame cuz I love y- uuuuuh... nvm *starts to turn a little bit red*  
Sein: love who?  
Ori: nothing! *getting red*  
Sein: tell me!!!!  
Ori: no! *begins to blush*  
Sein: pwease!!!   
Ori: it's some personal information your asking for you know! *blushing hard*  
Sein: PRETTY PLEASE ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ  
Ori: *turns away* so cute... *blushing like crazy*  
Sein: hmpf...  
Sara: are you kids alright up here?  
Sein: hi mom  
Sara: uhm, Sein why is Ori looking the other way?  
Sein: oh, i was asking him who he l-  
Ori: shut your mouth! *jumping to Sein covering her mouth*  
Sein: !?  
Ori: we weren't talking about anything ma'am  
Sara: hm?  
Sein: MHHHMF!  
Ori: you can leave now 😇  
Sara: alright? *closes the door*  
Sein: WHAT THE HELL ORI!!!  
Ori: hey, sorry ok? but that's private information  
Sein: now are you gonna tell me who she is or what?  
Ori: eeeh...   
Sein: come on!  
Ori: here's a better question! If I ask who you like would you say it?  
Sein: yes  
Ori: ... why?  
Sein: cuz, I like my family and friends, duh?  
Ori: no, I mean like-like  
Sein: Oh... well, no?  
Ori: exactly  
Sein: fine... I'll tell you my crush if you tell yours :)  
Ori: EH WHAT!?  
Sein: I'm just curios   
Ori: ... OH LOOK AT THE TIME IT'S 17:11 I THINK IT'S BEST IF WE GET GOING NOW 😅😅😅  
Sein: ok, I guess... but you are gonna tell me who your lover is after this!  
Ori: ok ok... 'I am so screwed ;w;'  
Sein: good, now let's go  
Ori: alright  
Sara: are you two ready?  
Sein & Ori: yea  
Sara: let's go, I'll bring you two to the party, call me when the party is over ok?  
Sein: alright mom  
*at the party*  
Ori: whoa, there are a lot of spirits and darklings  
Sein: you can say that  
Ori: hm, what do you wanna do?  
Sein: let's go to that table!  
Ori: heh, you really like food, huh?  
Sein: shut up   
Ori: hey, I'm just joking  
Sein: can we get food now  
Ori: fine, fine  
Sein: yay  
Ori is walking at a slow pace while Sein rushes a bit  
Sein: c'mon hurry a bit will ya  
Ori: I don't wanna waste all my energy to get food  
Sein: come on  
Ori: why don't you slow down a bit?  
Sein: cuz I want food  
Ori: oh no, it looks like I need to go to the toilet  
Sein: Ori!  
Ori: hihi, ok but this is seriously no joke, I really need to go  
Sein: ugh... alright, but I'm going to get myself some food  
Ori: alright, alright  
Sein: alright, see ya in a minute  
Ori: kk  
and so they separate Ori going to the toilet... and Sein getting some food  
Me: sorry, I haven't published anything for a long time... I was very busy with a lot of homework, but also I didn't have any idea, I was inspiration less, so I'm gonna watch a lot of romance stories... even tho I don't like them that much >_> well, I need something right? anyways the next chapter is gonna be a huge chapter, I'm gonna try to make it a 10K words chapter, so it might take 2 weeks I hope you guys have patients... sorry again ;w; I also got Ori and the blind forest as a present cuz I got good grades for school ;w; so I also want to complete that game... but I'm at Spain right now... with my dad... after not seeing him for 6 months ;w;... and I go to a lot of places, so I only have some hours to write a day... so I that's why it's gonna take pretty long time ._. so have patience, I'll also publish some random weeks while you guys wait for the next chapter  
Publish date: 15th July 2020


	9. Sein & Ori Shorts #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shorts :) enjoy

Ori and Sein are back with more... *COUCH* loving *COUCH*... adventures and me being a lazy Fox still studying for school am fine! now uh... enjoy this mini-chapter

The Ginzo tree swimming pool

*At the Ginzo tree*

Sein(in spirit form): See, I told you a lot of Spirits like to swim here

Ori: yeah, I see that

Sein: now why don't you jump in the water?

Ori: eh, I don't feel like to

Sein: why not?

Ori: well, I don't really like my fur all wet

Sein: awww, c'mon!

Ori: no

Sein: please!

Ori: why do you want me to

Sein: cuz why not?

Ori: I want a real answer

Sein: cuz it's funny!

Ori: why?

Sein: cuz we're so high up!

Ori: wait, what?

Sein: oops, shouldn't have said that

Ori: *peeks down*

Sein: heheh *creepy face intensified*

Ori: whoa we really are high up...

Sein: boop *pushes Ori off the platform*

Ori: SEIN! *tries to grab Kuro's feather* ... wait... I left it home... DARN IT *hits the water*

Sein: ahahahaahahhaha hah...

Ori: *swims up and spits out water*

Sein: are you ok down there?

Random spirit: woah dude, you ok there? you fell from pretty high up

Ori: I'm fine... *swim to the edge of the pool and climbs up* I'm soaking wet... thanks Sein, very cool

Sein: *wall slides down* wanna do it again?

Ori: ... actually, yes, let's do it again

Sein: yay!

Ori: but we need to climb up all the way to the top again

Sein: ... oh yeah, right...

*10 minutes later*

Sein: we're at the top! :D

Ori: yeah... *creepy face* yeah we are

Sein: let's go

Ori: aight *walks to the edge* you, I don't wanna

Sein: ... heeeh? why not? *walks closer to Ori*

Ori: cuz... *grabs Sein arm and yeets her off* it's your turn!

Sein: ORI! WHY YOU LITTLE- *hits the water*

Ori: heheh

Sein: *swims up* ORI!

Ori: see you at the spirit tree, heheh!

Sein: why me T﹏T

End short 1

The teasing tree

Tree: oh, Sein~ look who is visiting you

Sein: Tree please stop this teasing already

Tree: how about, no~

Sein: please!

Tree: no~

Sein: why!

Tree: oh there he is~ have fun my little Sein~

Sein: TREE!

Ori: uh, is everything alright?

Sein: EH?! y-yeah, everything is alright! *waving her hands left to right*

Ori: if you say so, anyways I brought you these drawings that the newborns made for you *hands over some stone plates*

Sein: oh, they drew me?

Tree: oooh~ SHOW ME THE DRAWINGS!

Sein: *looks through all of the drawing*

Tree: *also looking at the drawings*

Ori: and what you think about them?

Sein: they are all very good

Ori: heh... darn it, I forgot my backpack down the tree... well, I'll see you in a bit *jumps down*

Sein: ok *looks through some more drawings*

Tree: hey Sein

Sein: hm?

Tree: when are you gonna confess to him :3

Sein: huh?! wh-what do you mean by that

Tree: c'mon I know you like him

Sein: no way

Tree: it's the truth Sein, I can read you mind~

Sein: oh come on

Tree: heheh~

Sein: *starts to blush a big*

Tree: ooo~ now that's a beautiful drawing

Sein: s-shut up

Tree: this little one drew you and Ori

Sein: and how do you know it's me and him?

Tree: your names are above the drawings and the little spirit also drew a heart between you names, now that's cute

Sein: shut up, please (┬┬﹏┬┬)

Tree: no~

Sein: please

Tree: no~

Sein: pretty please~

Tree: doesn't work on me~

Sein: *sigh*

Ori: back

Sein: hey

Ori: and how were the drawings?

Sein: they were amazing

Ori: that's good to hear

Sein: hey Ori, I have a question

Ori: what is it?

Sein: well, you see the spirit tree hasn't been the nicest to me

Ori: mhm

Sein: and... wait, can we talk somewhere in private?

Tree: ... this can't be good

End short 2

OK! that's it, very cool right? now then have a nice day/night, Fox out

Publish date: 26th November 2020


End file.
